Son Gohan: Fighting Spirit
by Kopia99
Summary: Days before the WMAT, Broly was revealed to have survived the battle on New Vegeta. Surviving the ensuing battle by the skin of his teeth, Gohan decides its time he take back the power he's lost during 7 years of peace. After an intense session in the HTC, Gohan regains his fighting spirit and arrives at the tournament - a true warrior once more.
1. Into the Chamber

_**A/N**: This story takes place after Gohan teaches Videl how to fly, and after the movie Broly: Second Coming, but before the WMAT. Movie timelines are always a bit skewed in comparison to the anime, but that's just where I'm going to place it for this story's sake. The only difference, again for sake of this story, Goten's wish was never granted for Goku to be there, since Shenron hadn't actually been summoned. We'll just say that, instead, Goku was able to contact them telepathically and was there with them in spirit. _

_**Disclaimer**: I wasn't even born yet when Dragon Ball first came out, so there's no way I could claim ownership over it. Written strictly for entertainment purposes, DBZ and all its affiliated characters belong to Akira Toriyama, Funimation and other media franchises. _

* * *

><p><strong>Son Gohan: Fighting Spirit<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Into the Chamber**

**Day 1**

"Everything has been prepared for your stay. You may enter now, if you so wish."

Gohan paused as he stepped halfway through the threshold, one leg planted firmly inside the chamber and the other trailing slightly behind, still within the realms of the Lookout. Before him stood a large stretch of endless white, a vast nothingness that seemed to go for miles and miles on end. Behind him, in stark contrast to the world he was about to enter, lay a myriad of colors; the bright blue of the sky, the shining golden rays of sun, and the green of grass and swaying palm fronds.

"Is something the matter, Gohan?" Mr. Popo inquired, taking note of the teen's reluctance.

"No, everything is fine," he answered, giving a shy chuckle to hide his nervousness. "I was just… uh… trying to remember if I brought enough spare clothes! Er, yeah… that's it!" '_What a load of bologna!'_ he thought scornfully.

Gohan knew the instant he stepped all the way through, and the doors had locked behind him, there would be no turning back. It would be his last opportunity to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and it would be wasteful of him to only use his time half-heartedly. If he were to do this, he would have to commit himself fully - no holds barred - and that alone was enough to make him hesitate.

Just how long had it been since he'd taken his training seriously? Probably since the last time he'd visited the chamber, now that he thought about it! Seven years had passed since Cell, and as shameful as it was to admit, he had let himself go. Of course, he had trained here or there, but only enough to keep himself in shape; to make up for the literal mountain of food he ingested every day, and to stretch his limbs after hours of sitting cramped up at his desk.

His skills and power had dwindled drastically over the years, that much was for sure. But by how much, he had yet to see, and a part of him was secretly terrified to find out. After Cell, fighting had only served as a painful reminder of his father's death, and so he had thrown himself into his studies instead. It would be a long time before he finally recovered from the loss, and by the time he was ready to move on, he had fallen into a routine he was comfortable with.

As Vegeta was always so eager to point out, he had grown complacent; he had settled into a life of peace, and had forsaken his duty as Earth's protector - a duty left to him by Goku when he died. It hadn't been until recently, when he'd carelessly allowed himself to be blackmailed into entering the World Martial Art's Tournament, that he began training once more. And it wasn't until a few days ago, when Broly had resurfaced (somehow surviving the battle on New Vegeta all those years ago) did he realize just how much catching up he needed to do.

Gohan had taken a couple of days off to recover from the ordeal, using the time to consider his options and decide what route was best for him to follow. In a few, short days he would be pitted against either Vegeta or his father - maybe even _both_, if he were to ever be that unfortunate - and he knew he'd be creamed instantly if he remained in the state as he was now. Although far more subdued, Gohan did _indeed_ have Saiyan pride, and the thought of such weakness had been a massive blow to it. Along with that, it tugged at his conscious, guilty for having so thoughtlessly forsaken his sworn duty to protect the Earth.

He had received a rather welcome Zenkai from the injuries he'd sustained during the battle with Broly, and while it was nowhere near enough to bring him up to his previous level of power, it was a decent starting off point. With all this in mind, he eventually reached the decision to revisit the HTC and take advantage of his last use, which inevitably led to his current predicament.

Was he truly prepared to dedicate himself to such a task? Before he could hesitate any further, Gohan braced himself for whatever repercussions this would bring and stepped fully into the chamber. Was he ready? He honestly didn't know… but he would soon find out.

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Popo," he grinned, nodding his head to show he could close the doors.

"Good luck, Gohan." And with that, the doors sealed shut.

The resounding echo hung heavy in the air, as if to signify the fact that he would be sealed within these chambers for the next 365 'days'. Resigning himself to his appointed fate, Gohan unslung from his shoulder the small duffle bag he had brought along, carrying it towards the bedroom to unpack. This time, he knew exactly what he was getting himself into, and had come a little more prepared for his lengthy stay than the last time around.

It really wasn't much, and while he knew the purpose of this 'trip' was to train, Gohan wasn't under as much pressure to grow stronger as he had been before the Cell Games. Still, that didn't mean he had come with all the luxuries of home, bringing with him only the bare necessities for his time away. Inside his bag, he had packed several pair of clean underwear and socks (wearing one pair of boxers for a year straight had been rather disgusting, despite washing it regularly), five spare gi (for obvious reasons), an old fashioned alarm clock (to make sure he didn't oversleep), and a framed picture of his mother and Goten (a small comfort for when times got rough).

Not wanting to waste too much unnecessary time, and being on such a limited schedule (despite having a 'year' to play with) Gohan placed the picture and alarm on a nightstand and tucked the rest of his things into a dresser. Having eaten a hearty breakfast before leaving home, he skipped the kitchen and bathroom and headed straight for the steps leading down towards the endless expanse of floor.

Unlike his first trip, Gohan was prepared for the shift in gravity as he stepped onto the tile and surveyed his new environment. Having little to look at, he leapt to the air and flew a short distance away from the entrance and housing unit. Wanting to get a grasp on the full scope of his power, the demi-Saiyan landed roughly a hundred yards out, to the point where he could easily find his way back, yet far enough that he would not accidentally damage the complex.

"Okay… okay, here we go!" Shaking out his nerves, Gohan spread his legs in a wide stance and gently clenched his fists, slowly drawing in his ki. His hair waved back and forth, the tall black spikes swaying in a windless breeze before igniting in a flash of golden light. When it receded, his hair had taken on a color of pale yellow, and his eyes a brilliant teal.

Super Saiyan.

The transformation came easy enough, Gohan having mastered its form many years prior and spending the majority of his time this past month training in this state. Now, however, it was time he take it a step further, as he prepared to make the leap to the second level. Having all but neglected his training as an Ascended Super Saiyan, it took far more effort to call upon the ki needed to make the jump, and he found himself struggling to reach it.

For what felt like an eternity, Gohan was stuck in what he considered to be Super Saiyan limbo, teetering on the edge of ascension, but not quite there. His fists tightened, nails digging so deeply into his skin that it bled, as an aggravated growl rumbled deeply in his throat. His ki fluctuated wildly, the golden glow of his aura dancing wildly like an untamed flame, and sparks of bioelectricity sizzled through the surrounding air.

Finally, with a near deafening roar, he released the pent up energy and shattered the invisible barrier as the world around him exploded in light. When it had faded, Gohan stood panting, suddenly furious with himself for how difficult it had been for him to ascend to the second level.

"Gosh, I really _have_ let myself go," he sighed, once he'd regained his breath. Already, he could feel the taxing effects it had on his body, which was largely unaccustomed to exerting such massive quantities of energy. He'd have to start slow and allow his body time to adapt, though he knew he didn't have enough time to start _too_ slowly. His father and Vegeta were most likely light years ahead of him now, and while he doubted he could catch up to them with the time he was given, he would certainly make up for what he had lost over the years.

Now, if only he knew where to begin…

Flexing his fingers, Gohan gave a few test punches and kicks as he contemplated the situation. "Hmm… what was Dad's training routine last time?" he mumbled, thinking back on his previous trip to the chamber. "One hundred push ups, one hundred sit ups, and ten Kamehameha waves… right?"

A nostalgic smile spread across his lips. It was as good a place to start as any! "Yeah, that's right! Okay... here we go!"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 32<strong>

The shrill ringing of a bell reverberated through the silence of the chamber, Gohan groggily rolling over in the bed as he searched blindly for the source of his disturbance. Hand finding the off switch, he swiftly flicked a finger against it and sighed in sweet relief as the ringing finally faded from his sensitive ears. With a resigned sigh, he tossed back the covers and threw his legs over the side of the bed, shivering slightly as his warm feet made contact with the cool tile.

Standing up, he raised his arms high above his head and stretched, groaning as his vertebrae decompressed with several, satisfying pops. Shaking out his shoulders, he shuffled towards the small kitchen area, intent on gulping down a tall glass of water to rid himself of the dry mouth he had woken up with. Pulling a cup from the rack, he held it beneath the tap and let it fill before greedily draining it of its contents.

"Ah, that hit the spot…" he sighed, setting the glass onto the counter before returning to the bedroom. Grabbing a fresh gi, Gohan slipped it on before sitting on the bed to tie his boots. As he did so, he let his eyes wander to the picture on his nightstand, unable to withhold the smile as he was greeted with the image of his mother and brother. By their time, he had been gone only an hour or two at most, whereas a whole month had passed for him inside the chamber.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I actually _miss_ being woken up by Goten," he laughed, shaking his head with amusement. "Oh boy, I really _must _be going insane!"

It was a bit sappy, he knew, but Gohan pressed a kiss to the image of their faces before standing once more to start his day. "I'll see you guys later," he said, carefully setting the frame onto its rightful place. "It won't be much different from yesterday, but I'll tell you about my training when I get back. Goten, be good for Mom, alright? Heh, alright… I love you both!"

He knew it was strange, but he had made a bit of a habit of talking to himself out loud as the days turned to weeks, and weeks into a month. He had been warned by his father before about the possible side effects of training alone (Goku had apparently only lasted two months by himself), and combated the mind numbing loneliness by keeping mentally aware and engaged - even if it meant having conversations with himself, or even more oddly, a photograph.

Of course, the picture also served as a physical anchor to sanity. Despite reciting verses from literature as he boxed with shadows, and calculating formulas between push ups, it wasn't always enough. And any time he felt his mind start to drift, to wander down that dangerous road, he'd stare at the picture and allow their faces to pull him back to reality. After all, more than his pride, he was also training to protect them; to regain his ability to defend his family - his two, most important people in the whole world - should another threat arrive. Broly had been a much needed wake up call...

Wandering his way back into the kitchen, Gohan set a course for the adjoining storage room, stomach grumbling for something to eat. "What should we have today?" he asked himself, eyes traveling the shelves of the cooling fridge. While his cooking skills hadn't necessarily improved, he had learnt enough from helping his mother over the years, and felt rather safe in his consumption of the meals he was able to prepare himself (at least, enough to avoid food poisoning).

"Oh, that looks good… and that too… and a bit of that!" he said, grabbing a few racks of fresh meat to grill, and an armful of fruits and vegetables to go along with it. With his hands full, Gohan carefully made his way towards the dining table and set down his food. After searing the meat with a few, well controlled blasts of ki, he devoured the meal quicker than he had made it, releasing a loud belch as he relaxed in his seat.

"Whew, _excuuuse_ me!" he grinned, patting a hand contently over his stomach. "Mom would definitely hit me with her frying pan for that one!" Being Saiyan, Gohan didn't need to wait for his food to digest before physical activity, and after clearing the table, left to begin his usual training routine. When he was a relatively safe enough distance from the complex, his aura flared to life, surrounding him in a flame of gold as he shot to Super Saiyan.

With a bit more effort, he then ascended to the second level - far more quickly than when he'd first begun, but still too slow and too wasteful of energy than he would have liked. Still, he'd made a rather quick improvement since the start of his training, and vowed to work that much harder in the remaining eleven months. Limbering up, Gohan settled into the first stage of his routine - Goku's tried and true, Super Saiyan regimen!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 92<strong>

Unseen and barely heard, Gohan dodged left as a fist sailed narrowly by. While he hadn't yet achieved full mastery of Super Saiyan 2, he had eventually reached a level of comfort where he felt it necessary to up the ante in order to keep progressing smoothly. With a little help from the multiform technique, he'd created a few opponents for himself and blindfolded his eyes, in order to more finely tune his senses.

As sharp as his skills were, losing one's sight was a completely new playing field, and for the first few days of this, he'd done nothing else but had his ass handed to him - _repeatedly_. Fortunately for him, he was a Saiyan, and as all Saiyan bodies do, he adapted quickly. It was subtle, but he could smell the saltiness of the sweat on his opponent; could feel its moisture whip at him, and even sense the slight change in air pressure as a limb was thrown in his direction.

Lifting his palm, he slapped the impending attack away, only to bite back a cry of pain as a second attack followed - this one a well placed kick to his already bruised and battered ribs. Instinctively, he lashed out at the offender, his fist sinking deeply into the gut of his 'clone'. For a brief moment, he paused in surprise, having never landed a clean hit since he'd begun... only for it take advantage of his falter and retaliate with a raging headbutt that had him seeing stars.

After that, it was all downhill from there, as his second and third clones jumped in. Safe to say, he once again had his ass handed to him… but at least this time, he had finally managed to fight back.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 132<strong>

The air was hot, thick and heavy.

Gohan's breath was labored as he floated above the tiled floor, the temperature so hot it had literally been engulfed in flames. His chest heaved painfully as it fought to bring in more oxygen for his tired lungs, and his muscles screamed their protest with every new punch or kick thrown. He had been training for nearly twelve hours straight now, and yet he forced himself to continue on; upping the intensity every time he felt himself begin to slip.

"KA-ME-HA-ME… HAAA!" A tidal wave of blue burst forth from between his cupped hands, as Gohan pumped more and more of his ki into it. When he was satisfied with its size, he disappeared, only to reappear on the other side of the blast. Throwing out his hands, he caught the wave and struggled to subdue it, feeling himself get pushed back by the sheer force of its speed and size.

"Come on… focus!" he growled quietly to himself, regaining control of the blast and throwing it upwards with a mighty heave. Quickly, it began to dissipate, the radiant blue hue tapering off as it lost its momentum, before finally fading away into nothing. With the threat gone, Gohan sank almost bonelessly to the ground, resting on his knees despite its raging heat. Flames licked at his heels, and he could practically feel his flesh searing as the ragged remains of his pants slowly burnt away.

Gulping in mouthfuls of air, he pushed himself back onto his feet and patted the fire from his clothes. Golden light surrounded him, lightning bouncing across his figure as he gathered his ki and shot back up into the air. Ignoring his body's disagreement, Gohan leapt back into battle against his invisible foe, his limbs little more than untraceable blurs as he went all out against it.

He knew his body could give out any minute now, but he was determined to reach his absolute limit and then surpass it. He had felt something strange the day before, when he'd attempted to reach his max output of power in order to assess how far he had progressed. It was as if some force within him had been calling out, but when he'd attempted to pull it out, the strain had been far too much for him to handle. He had passed out before he could get a good grasp on what it was, but he had an inkling to what it could have been.

But the only way he would find out if he was right or not was by getting stronger first, and that would take more time. Luckily, time was on _his_ side.

* * *

><p><strong>Day 174<strong>

Gohan awoke with a scream, thrashing his way out from under the covers as he clutched his lower back. Like liquid fire, pain shot up and down his spine, rendering him near helpless as he fell from the bed and onto the floor. Instinct kicked in, and he began crawling weakly along the tile, away from the bed and hopefully away from whatever had caused this excruciating pain. Unfortunately, it only seemed to get worse, and he fell limply along the tile in a prone position - simply awaiting the moment his agony would end.

If it ever would, that is...

Time seemed to slow to a crawl, and what felt to be an eternity later - though it had been less than two minutes in reality - Gohan heard a wet squelch, followed by the most intense pain he had ever experienced in his near eighteen years of life. A strangled cry tore its way past his lips, tears burning at the edge of his vision as he struggled just to stay conscious. Fortunately, the Kais seemed to take mercy on his soul, and that had been the last of it.

Soon, the shooting pain lessened until it was a more bearable prickle, and Gohan weakly pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "Wh-... what was _that_…?" he asked, still gasping for air as he reached up and used the wall to help pull himself up to his feet. The instant he could stand, he nearly fell over once again, stumbling around the room before he finally caught himself against the bed railing.

Staggering forward, he eased himself back onto the mattress, only to jolt back up as a spasm of pain raced through him. His hands quickly fell to his back, attempting to locate the source. He froze instantly, muscles stiffening as something wet and fuzzy, like matted fur, brushed against his fingertips.

"Oh no…" he whispered, rushing towards the bathroom. "Oh no, no, no…!" With his back to the mirror, Gohan glanced over his shoulder, eyes filled with worry as he finally saw the cause of all this chaos.

"How did this happen?" he asked, running his fingers along the newly regrown appendage, feeling his tail twitch cautiously with every curious touch. "_Why_ did this happen? Its been years since my tail has regrown… why now?"

He remembered Vegeta telling him once that a Saiyan's tail would regrow in times of danger, but that did little to explain why his had returned now, of all times. He was completely alone - had been for nearly six months now! He was under no threat whatsoever, and yet his tail still deemed it an appropriate time to regrow. Gohan could only come up with one plausible reason, and it was a stretch as far as he was concerned.

Seven years had passed since he had last pushed himself to his limits, his body growing lax the longer time went by. Now, however, with the constant strain from high intensity training, the stress had somehow tricked his body into thinking he was in some sort of danger, and his tail had regrown as a safety measure. Again, it was a bit of a long shot, but all Gohan really had to go by.

"Now, the only _real _question is… do I keep it, or do I pull it out?" he mumbled. As if sensing his thoughts, his tail seemed to shrink back, leaning as far away as it could from his hands; considering it was attached to him, that is. Despite himself, Gohan felt himself grinning at its actions, having almost forgotten that his tail always seemed to have a mind of its own.

Truth be told, it had always felt like a small part of him was missing since his tail had last been removed. He had been born with it after all, and to lose it had been a great disappointment. He had learnt to cope without its presence as the years went on, but now that he finally had it back, he was hesitant to get rid of it…

"Well, I guess it won't be as much of a problem as it was last time, considering Piccolo _did_ blow up the moon," he reasoned. The moon they saw now was but a satellite projected hologram, sent into orbit by the world's military when they could find no explanation for its sudden disappearance. Considering there was essentially zero chance of turning Oozaru, Gohan eventually concluded it would be okay for him to keep.

"Looks like we're back in business," he laughed, as his tail relaxed upon learning his decision to let it stay. "But I can't let you be a weakness this time, you hear me! We're going to have to train you. No more wimping out on me when someone grabs you, alright?"

His tail immediately stood up in attention, the tip bent as if it were giving him a salute. Gohan let loose another laugh, shaking his with amusement and relatively ecstatic to be reunited with his long lost companion. "Man… Vegeta is gonna be _so _jealous!"

* * *

><p><strong>Day 215<strong>

The climate and weather had changed drastically 'overnight', as it was prone to do inside the chamber. Gohan groaned as he awoke to frigid temperatures, his slumber abruptly cut off by the loud howling of icy winds, snow fluttering in through the open-planned complex. For several moments, he contemplated pulling the curtains shut around his bed and burrowing deeply beneath the covers, but his tail apparently had other plans.

"Not yet," he murmured, swatting at the furry limb as it impatiently poked and prodded his side, trying to get him up. "Five more minutes…" As if shaking its head, his tail wagged back and forth in a disapproving manner, before rearing back and whipping forward, smacking him forcefully across the back of the neck.

"Oww!" he whined, turning over his shoulder to glare at the offending appendage. "Did you really have to hit that hard?" Gohan's eyes narrowed at it simply 'stared' at him, before shaking his head and reluctantly pushing away the blankets. "Fine, fine. I'm _up_, okay?"

"I swear, I don't remember you having this much attitude when we were kids…" he grumbled, scrounging around the room for his cleanest gi. "Remind me to wash clothes when we're done today, alright? Thanks."

It didn't really occur to him that it was strange he was talking his tail, as if it were a completely separate entity, but it helped Gohan keep his mind in such an isolated setting; and really, there were far worse things that could have happened to him in a year of self-imposed solitary confinement. So, as far as he was concerned, he was still pretty well off.

After a hearty breakfast, and his usual set of calisthenics done on the tile of the kitchen floor (the ice on the training grounds would make it impossible for him to do anything too stationery) Gohan set out to begin his daily routine. With the snow and ice, it would only be that much easier to get lost, so he stuck closer to the complex and powered up, straight into Super Saiyan 2.

After seven hard months, he had finally reached what he considered to be mastery of the ascended form, easily making the leap into it, and able to hold it for days on end. He had tried once again to reach the force he had felt a few months ago, and while he had indeed gotten stronger, the strain was still too much for his body to handle.

After that second attempt, Gohan had finally confirmed what he had initially suspected the first time around. There was a _third_ level to Super Saiyan, and he was even more determined now to achieve it. Fortunately, he still had several months to go, and he'd be damned if he left that chamber without reaching it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Yay! First chapter of first story... DONE. I hope you like it (please like it!). Sorry if there were errors. I proofread and edited it the best I could, but I'm sure there are still plenty. I'm sorry! I'm only 15 and a highschooler... I know that's not really a great excuse, but I'm young and inexperienced? (Sucky writer's excuse...)_

_Anywaaay... I've had this idea for awhile. Gohan was and always will be my favorite DBZ character, and seeing what became of him was kind of disheartening. Well, I mean... becoming a super genius who works for the greatest tech company in the world isn't BAD (that's actually really awesome!) but in the grand scheme of things, and in comparison to who he was BEFORE the time skip from hell... so yeah, that's where this came from! I like that they tried to make up for it by having Old Kai unleash his hidden potential, but what if Gohan got a bit of a boost BEFORE Majin Buu? I wanted to see what could happen. _

_Please leave a review and any constructive criticism is welcome. Just please no flames, they make me sad._

_**Next time**, Gohan exits the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, his warrior's heart reborn. How deep does his power run, and what new tricks does he have hidden up his sleeves? The day of the WMAT soon arrives, and the Z Fighters congregate to welcome back an old friend! _

_Until we meet again!_


	2. Gather For the Tournament

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Written strictly for entertainment purposes. _

* * *

><p><strong>Son Gohan: Fighting Spirit<strong>

**Chapter 2 - Gather For the Tournament**

**Day 364**

Gohan knew a losing battle when he saw one, and was man enough to know when to admit defeat. Although he had made leaps and bounds in his year long stay, now more than twice as strong as he was before entering, he had ultimately failed to achieve Super Saiyan 3. Every time he had attempted another ascension, the power had felt too erratic and too unstable for him to get a proper hold of; the strength and discipline required to make the leap still too far out of reach.

As disheartening as this was, he took comfort in the knowledge that it _was_ out there, and that he had been fortunate enough to even glimpse its presence. It would take a good, strong push and several more months out in the real world (perhaps even a year, considering he had to balance school and his duties as Saiyaman) before he could even hope to attain it. And even then, learning to master it would probably prove more than twice as difficult as Super Saiyan one and two combined!

Even then, with a road full of hardship ahead of him, Gohan was still grateful to have discovered the form. It would be further incentive for him to continue training once he left the chamber for good, ensuring he didn't slack off as he had done before. More than that, however, it would be yet another 'tool' for him use against potential threats, should the situation ever get that dire.

With these realizations made, Gohan had conceded his defeat on that matter and switched his focus towards the nearer task at hand - the World Martial Arts Tournament. His Dad, Vegeta, and Piccolo would be the most difficult for him to face, as each had _years _of knowledge and experience stacked against him. For the past two months, he had given up the pursuit of more power and instead aimed to further enhance what skills he already had. After all, if he ever hoped to defeat one of them, he'd have to fight _smarter_, not harder.

With one day left in the chamber, and two more in the outside world before the tournament, Gohan decided he had done as much training as he physically could, and now it was time he let his body rest, in order for it to be at peak condition for the big fight. Starting off with light boxing and his usual body weight exercises, just to get the blood warm and up and running, he chose to spend the rest of his final day deep in meditation. His body had been honed, his reflexes sharpened, and Gohan had made sure that his mind would be able to keep up.

Currently, he sat just beyond the ledge of the steps leading down to the training field, appearing to float several feet off the floor. With his legs crossed and back straight, his arms rested over his knees, Gohan's hands met around the center of his core. The tips of his fingers barely touching, they formed a rough circle, from which flickers of ki could be seen radiating from.

With his eyes closed, the endless white that was the chamber disappeared, Gohan transported to the mental plane where he felt most at ease. Surrounded by the wild grass and flowers in the meadow adjacent to his family home, he relished in the sights, scents and sounds. Green grass below him, bright blue sky above him, and the sweet smell of fresh mountain air; it invigorated him with every new breath taken.

Along the ground, and all throughout the air, ran an intricate network of lines; glowing bright, and pulsing with power. In the center of it all, Gohan sat, his own body glowing with every resulting pulse - as if he were drawing energy in from every living thing that was there.

This was the technique Piccolo had taught him as a child, which focused on strengthening the bond between mind and body, allowing for easier/quicker access to and greater control of one's ki. It had been one of his greatest assets in learning mastery over his second form, helping him regulate the fluctuations in his energy and teaching him his limits in terms of necessary output to hold the transformation. It would certainly be key in attaining the third level of Super Saiyan as well, though he would clear that hurdle later, when the appropriate time called for it.

The next day, Gohan didn't bother with training or meditation. The doors would be unsealed in a short amount of time, and his mother had always taught him to be a good guest. After eating his final breakfast (consuming the _very last_ storage pod of food) he went about tidying up the complex as best he could. He knew Mr. Popo would come in and clean more thoroughly once he'd left, but that didn't mean he would leave a pig sty for the genie to pick up after. Just as he was packing away the last of his things, there came a loud creaking from the entrance, and he knew his time there was officially up.

This would be the last time Gohan ever stepped foot inside the chamber, and he was somewhat saddened by that, despite his general relief to finally be rejoining the outside world. It had given him a shot at redemption; a second chance to make up for past mistakes, allowing him to regain lost power and then some, in order to fulfill his duty as Earth's champion. He would be forever grateful that such a place as this existed, and swore never again to squander away his powers as he did after Cell.

Patting his hand affectionately against one of the support columns, Gohan took his last look around and turned to exit through the now open doorway. With a silent goodbye, he stepped across the threshold, this time without hesitation. For a moment, he stood before the entryway, back faced towards the door as he listened to it shut behind him - _indefinitely_. A bittersweet smile crossed his lips, and with a shake of his head, he continued on towards the outer grounds, where he could sense Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo waiting for him.

When he exited the shadows of the passage, he had to stop and pause as the three men simply stared, taking in his changed appearance. Gohan was taller now, having reached his final growth spurt while inside the chamber, finally breaking the 6 foot mark and standing at around 6'2. He was leaner too, shedding what little fat he had had before, and while he had always had good tone, his musculature was thicker and far more defined than it had been before. His hair, of course, had changed as well; growing out into a shaggy mane that was reminiscent of the style he wore during his early childhood - before the battle against Vegeta and Nappa.

Piccolo was the first to greet him, nodding at the Saiyan in acknowledgement. "Your power," he stated, as he assessed his ki, "... has not changed. But we all know that's impossible. You're suppressing it, aren't you?"

"I don't want to give too much away," Gohan answered slyly. "Let everyone still think I've slacked off and whatnot. Gotta keep the element of surprise, y'know?"

The Namekian scoffed at the remark, but gave his own smirk of approval. "A sound tactic," he agreed gruffly.

Smiling once more towards his mentor, the teen then turned his attention towards the other two. "Dende, Mr. Popo!" he exclaimed, beaming cheerfully at the Earth's Guardian and his aid. "Boy, is it good to see you two again!" Knowing they were far more open to physical affection than Piccolo, he wrapped his arms around the two, capturing them in a massive bear hug that had him lifting them both cleanly off the ground.

"It is nice to see you too, Gohan," Mr. Popo answered kindly, whereas Dende seemed to absorb his childhood friend's excitement and laughed heartily alongside him.

"Jeez, Gohan! Its only been a day," he teased, once the Saiyan had let them down. "You act like you haven't seen us in forever!"

"That's because I _haven't_," Gohan countered, grinning cheekily at the younger Namekian. "Oh, man! You seriously don't know how good it feels to actually talk to someone again!"

"I can only imagine," Dende chuckled, shaking his head. "At least its paid off, right?"

"You bet!" he said, nodding vigorously with affirmation. "I still can't believe just how _badly_ I let myself go over the years. You should have _seen _me when I first got in there…" From that point, Gohan recounted to them the highlights of his training; noting how difficult it was for him in the beginning to even ascend, to the different tactics he'd utilized, and how he'd finally mastered the second level. When he got to the part where his tail had grown back, Piccolo's first instinct was to chop it off (having experienced the terrible transformation first hand), but he was reassured by his pupil who reminded him that the real moon no longer existed.

When he had finished catching them up with his progress, Gohan exchanged a few more pleasantries with the three before deciding it was time he returned home. He could sense his brother's ki spike with impatience, and knew Goten would come looking for him if he didn't show up soon. Promising to visit Dende and Mr. Popo in a few days, and ensuring that he would still see Piccolo at the tournament, he waved goodbye to the unlikely trio and leapt from the Lookout's ledge.

Racing home, Gohan relished the feel of the wind as it whipped through his hair, having been rather limited to a small perimeter inside the chamber (for fear of accidentally travelling too far to find his way back). Flying at speeds even the military's most advanced jets would have trouble keeping up with, he sailed through the clouds and whooped loudly with joy, ecstatic to be free and out in the open.

It didn't take him long to reach home, and he felt an ache in his chest when saw the familiar stack of smoke billowing out the chimney, signifying that his mother was preparing something over the fire. He had missed his family dearly, far more than he would have liked to admit, and he was glad to finally return to them. The instant his feet landed upon the grass outside their doorway, it burst open and a little ball of blue and orange zipped into his arms.

"BIG BROTHER!" Goten cried, climbing over the larger Saiyan's shoulders to sit atop them. "Wow, your hair! Its _huge_!"

"Really? That's all you have to say?" Gohan replied, grinning as his younger brother tugged and pulled curiously at his thicker locks.

The boy paused, unsure of what he meant. "Why? What was I supposed to say?" he asked, his head tilted quizzically to the side.

Reaching behind him, Gohan lifted the child from his shoulders and set him back down onto the ground. "Nothing," he said, ruffling a hand through Goten's spiky hair. "Its just hard to remember sometimes that only a day has passed for you, while its been a whole _year _for me. I just missed you, is all."

"Hehe, I missed you too!" Goten cried, reaching up and holding his brother's hand as they made their way back inside. "I've never slept alone before. It was really quiet and dark without you..."

"Don't worry, squirt," Gohan assured, following the smell of grilled meat towards the kitchen. "I won't be going anywhere for a long time. That was a one time thing, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Hey, Mom. I'm back," he announced, as he watched his mother bustle back and forth between the stove and counter.

"Oh, sweetie! Welcome ba-...Gohan, your _hair_!" she exclaimed, freezing mid-step as she took in his new appearance. "And your muscles… and your height… and… and you're just so _big _now!"

Gohan grinned nervously, rubbing shyly at the back of his neck. "Is that a bad thing?" he asked, somewhat timidly. Unconsciously, his tail - which was wrapped securely around his waist - tightened its hold on his hips, as if shrinking away from notice should her reaction prove less than kind.

Instead, Chichi's eyes softened, a small smile tugging at her lips as she released a sigh of exasperation. "No, sweetie. Its just _strange_, seeing you leave a boy and come back a man only a day later. But then again, everything about our life has been strange, so why I'm still surprised by these things is a mystery," she mused softly.

"Yeah, its a little strange to me too," he admitted, smiling more brightly as she wiped her hands on her apron and pulled him into a hug.

"But the hair has to go," she said a moment later, reaching up and running her fingers through it. "I can stand all the other changes, since they were bound to happen one way or another… but your hair needs to be cut. We are _long _past your horsetail phase, and we are _not_ going back."

Gohan could only laugh and nod his head. "Yes_, ma'am!_"

* * *

><p>A content sigh escaped his lips as Gohan leant back against a boulder and soaked up the sun, feeling its warmth seep through his skin and dry his wet body. It was the day before the tournament and he'd decided to have a 'Son brothers day out' - just to relax and have some fun, as reward for all the training they had both done.<p>

Dressed in their swim shorts, Gohan and Goten had set out for the lake that morning, toting towels and picnic blankets, and even a capsule of food that Chichi had prepared for her boys. They had tried to get her to come along, to make it a whole family affair, but she insisted that there were errands for her to run, and only asked that they bring back a fish for dinner.

After spending a few hours playing water games and racing back and forth across the lake, Gohan left his brother to his own devices and trudged his way up the shoreline to where they'd left their things. Spreading out one of the blankets, he pulled a book he'd brought along out of one of the bags, and then used that bag as an impromptu pillow as he lay back to read. With nothing but his memory to go by, Gohan had entertained himself with thoughts on various books (fiction and nonfiction) while in the chamber, and was eager to finally fill his brain with something new.

As he slowly leafed through the pages, he could hear Goten splashing about the shallows, and smiled as the little boy babbled nonsense at the wildlife. Silently, he marveled at how differently Goten was growing up, in comparison to his own childhood. Gohan had already found himself at the epicenter of two major battles and was headed straight towards a third (Namek) by the time he reached Goten's age, and he had never had much time to play around and just be a kid.

He was relieved his brother could live such a carefree life, and thankful that, up until Broly, he had never had to deal with the terrors of the outside world. It was one of the main reasons Goten hadn't joined him in the chamber; unlike him, his brother had nothing to prove, and he refused to tarnish the boy's view of the world so early on. Fighting was still nothing more than a game to the younger Son, and Gohan wanted to keep it that way as long as possible. He regretted nothing of the way his own life had turned out, but even then, he wanted to preserve his brother's innocence until he was at least old enough to make his own choice on the matter.

"Gohan, look! I'm a dog!" a voice squeaked suddenly.

Broken from his reverie by the unexpected demand, Gohan had only a moment to look up in surprise before he was splattered with water as Goten shook his head vigorously from side to side. Lifting his book, he used it as cover and flinched away, eyes squinting to avoid water splashing into them.

"Goteeeen!" he cried, laughing as his brother gave a second shake to rid himself of the excess. "Hey, _watch it!_"

"Hehe, sorry… I didn't know it would fly that far," he apologized, plopping cheerfully onto the edge of Gohan's blanket. "I'm starving! Can we eat now?"

At that moment, his own stomach rumbled deeply with hunger, provoking Gohan to hurriedly search through their bags to find the food capsule. "Let's see what Mom made for us," he said, as he found the pill-sized device and threw it down in front of them. Smoke billowed out in a low cloud, hovering over the ground for several moments before finally fading away to reveal a feast fit for two hungry Saiyans. It contained all the picnic classics: buckets of fried chicken legs, sandwiches with all the fixings, vegetables on skewers, pasta salad and bags of chips - even a vanilla strawberry cake for dessert!

"Oh, wow! Mom's the best!" Goten cheered, one hand snatching up a drumstick while the second pulled a bowl of pasta towards himself. "I call dibs on the side with extra frosting!" he added, eying a particularly generous dollop of the sweet fluff.

"You can have the cake, but _only _if you eat your veggies first," Gohan reprimanded, knowing their mother would want him to have some greens and fiber in order to balance out the influx of sugar. Goten's lower lip quivered in a pout, and while it would have worked on most occasions, his mother's wrath was more than enough incentive to stop Gohan from caving. "Not happening, kiddo."

Picking up the cake platter, he placed it behind his back, balancing it on his tail and holding it away from view while they ate the rest of their meal. On a few occasions, Gohan caught his little brother attempting to throw his portion of the vegetables to the birds when he thought he wasn't looking, and eventually had to sit him down and watch him eat them before he was finally satisfied.

"Gohan, how come you have a tail and I don't?" Goten asked, as the older Saiyan finally relinquished his hold on the cake and set it out to be consumed. "I mean, Dad had a tail too, right?"

"Mhm," Gohan nodded, as he folded his arms across his chest. His mother hadn't been too pleased when she learnt of its return, but eventually gave in, and allowed him to keep it under the condition that it remain hidden during school (which he'd planned on anyway). "Dad had one because he was a full Saiyan, though Kami - the Guardian before Dende - stopped it from ever growing back. And I have a tail because… well, because that's just how I turned out. You aren't old enough to remember this, but when you were a baby, Bulma ran some tests to figure out why neither you nor Trunks were born with one."

"She eventually found out that certain genes, such as the tail, were recessive in hybrids," he continued, "Meaning that, because we're only half-Saiyan, its not 100% guaranteed you'll be born with it." Upon noticing the blank stare on his brother's face, he further explained, "Its like rolling a dice. Say five sides have one dot, but the sixth side has two dots. The chance for it to land on the side with two dots is less likely to happen than on the sides with one. Get it?"

"Oooh, so you got lucky and rolled a two?" Goten asked, as a look of understanding passed across his features.

"Yeah, you could say that," he nodded. "You'll learn more about it when you start Biology, but that won't be for a few more years. For now, you've got the basic jist of it."

"Man… that bites," the younger boy sulked, reaching for a slice of the cake. "A tail would be so cool!"

Grinning, Gohan leant forward and tickled his brother's side, prompting the mini Goku to burst out in laughter. "Well, tail or no tail, you're still the coolest little monkey I know!" he snickered, fingers reaching for the sensitive portion of skin below the boy's ribs.

Goten, dropping his cake, giggled loudly and swatted at Gohan's arms, furiously attempting to fend off the attack but ultimately failing in the end. "Ahh! Heey! No faiiiir!" he cried, as the older Saiyan scooped him up into his arms and ran back to the lake, still tickling him as they went.

For the remainder of the afternoon, Mount Paozu echoed with the shouts and laughter of two brothers - one family.

* * *

><p>The morning of the tournament arrived quicker than expected, and yet it hadn't come soon enough. Gohan awoke with an anxious pit in his stomach and was unable to determine whether or not he was more nervous or excited now that the big day had finally come. Seven long years had passed since his father's death (eight for him, if you counted the extra year in the chamber) and although they would only get one day with him, everyone had been overjoyed to learn that Goku would be making his long-awaited return.<p>

Gohan was exceptionally apprehensive about the reunion, old guilt resurfacing after years and years of repression. He knew his father was never the type to hold a grudge, and while he had been assured time and time again that Goku never blamed him for Cell, Gohan couldn't help but secretly worry that he would resent him for it. Along with that, he wondered if his extra training would be enough, afraid that his previous complacency would prove to be a disappointment to the man who had given him life, power and purpose.

Despite these worries weighing down on him - unfounded as they were - there still remained a bit of a spring in Gohan's step, the Saiyan humming a light tune as he entered the bathroom. They would be leaving extra early that morning, having previously decided that everyone would meet for breakfast at the Briefs' residence and then ride over together on Bulma's jet. With sleep still in his eyes, Gohan leapt into the shower and washed it away, letting the warm water and suds of soap do their morning magic.

A few minutes later, he shut off the water and stepped out, drying off with his towel before wrapping it about his waist and heading back to his room to change. His mother was giving Goten a bath in her room down the hall, so it was empty when he returned, leaving the teen with plenty of time to contemplate his outfit. His original plan had been to fight disguised as Saiyaman, but that year in the chamber had given him a bit of extra time to think things over, and now he wasn't entirely sure that it would be the right choice for him.

Knowing _his_ luck, Gohan was sure he'd be unmasked somewhere along the way, either by a ki blast to the face or sheer misfortune; either way, something told him he wouldn't make it out of that tournament with his alter-ego intact. More than that, however, he had worked hard in preparation for this day, and a part of him wanted the recognition for that. Not necessarily for the attention, but the overall reassurance that what he'd attained was appreciated. He was also tired of hiding his powers, and now that Videl could fly too, he figured there was no more need to disguise himself from his school friends.

Decision made, he ignored the watch on his dresser and rifled through the closet, in search of a familiar orange gi. While he rarely wore it, opting for his usual navy blue and red, Gohan always made sure he had a wearable replica of his father's uniform - for the _special _occassions. Pulling it and the accompanying blue undershirt, along with the sash, wristbands and boots out, he set it aside momentarily to remove his towel.

Putting on clean boxers and socks, he threw on a random pair of sweatpants and took the gi bottoms to his mother's room, where he could sense Goten's ki jumping around. When he arrived, it was to the sight his little brother running butt-naked around the room, and his mother chasing after him with a pair of underwear.

"Son Goten, you settle down this instant!" she demanded, as he slipped through her fingers once more. "This is no time to be goofing off, young man!"

"No, no, no, no! No clothes!" the little boy giggled, streaking shamelessly past his elder brother and running down the hall.

"Goten!" Chichi cried after him, before releasing a tired sigh and throwing her hands up in defeat.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him," Gohan offered, as he stepped into the room and helped his mother gather up the mess that Goten had made. "I was just wondering if you could sew a quick hole in these pants for my tail. I would have just poked one myself, but then the seams could come undone and, well… I don't exactly want them splitting in half in the middle of a fight…"

Chichi gave a small laugh at the thought, and took the pants from him. "Your father's gi," she murmured, smiling softly at the material. "He'll be proud to see you wear it today."

"I hope so," he replied quietly, averting his gaze slightly as his mother reached up and gently cupped his cheeks.

"Sweetie, he has _always_ been proud of you," she assured, stroking her thumbs tenderly against his skin. "Its been seven years, Gohan, and you only get _one _day with him. Try to spend a little less time dwelling on the past, and a little more time enjoying what you can now."

Nodding, Gohan turned to leave, but paused suddenly as he got to the door. "How about you, Mom?" he asked, glancing with concern over his shoulder. "I never really asked, but how do you feel… about Dad coming back? I mean… the last time… a lot was going on and-..."

"I'm fine," Chichi interjected, holding up her hand to interrupt. "In fact, I'm more than fine. I've loved your father since we were children, and will continue to love him until the day I die. I'm beyond ecstatic to see him again, and even if it was only for a minute, that would be enough. So to know that we'll be seeing him for a full 24 hours… its a dream come true."

Gohan smiled warmly at his mother's words. As… odd… as his parents' relationship was, he knew their love for one another ran deeper than most could see, and silently wondered if he would ever find someone like that for him. For the briefest of moments, a pair of deep blue eyes flashed through his mind, but the sound of Goten crashing into something had him forgetting almost as soon as he thought of it.

"That sounds a lot like the skeleton model Bulma got me for my birthday," he groaned, as the sound of numerous clatters reached his ears. Sharing his mother's exasperated sigh, he hurried down the hall towards their shared room. "Goten! That better not be what I think it is!"

"Uh… then think of something else!" he retorted, which only served to further cement Gohan's suspicions. As he rounded the corner of the door, his stomach sunk with disbelief and heartbreak, the model he had so happily assembled by memory alone, now scattered into an unrecognizable heap. And standing right _next _to it, with a guilty grin stretched from ear to ear…

"GOTEEEEEN!"

Half an hour later, a disgruntled Gohan, a sheepish Goten, an exasperated Chichi, and a confused Ox King (who had arrived minutes after the chaos ended) touched down on the familiar green lawn of Capsule Corp. Gohan, who had carried their grandfather on his back, gently set him down while Goten helped their mother off of Nimbus. Having called Bulma right before they left, she let them know the door would be unlocked and for them to just walk right in.

Walking down the familiar halls of Capsule Corp's residential wing, the Son family shuffled their way into the combined kitchen, dining, and living area, where they were pleasantly surprised to find Yamcha, Puar and Oolong already there. After greeting their long time friends, Goten rushed off to find Trunks while Chichi moved to the kitchen to provide Mrs. Briefs with whatever assistance she could.

A few minutes later, they were joined by Krillin and his family, along with Master Roshi, who was already going on and on about all the beautiful women he would get to see. 18 glared menacingly at the old hermit, obviously disgusted by his bad influence on her young daughter, before offering Gohan a kind smile (a little warmer towards him for saving her from Cell) and a polite nod to everyone else.

Bulma came bustling in soon after them, with Trunks and Goten trailing behind, and Vegeta leaning unseen against a corner. The Saiyan seemed to bristle with discontent upon identifying the changes in his rival's eldest son, especially the tail wrapped mostly unnoticed around his waist, but said nothing on the matter. Per usual, he brooded quietly and alone, glaring at all and any who so much as _glanced _in his direction.

With everyone gathered (Tien and Chiaotzu declined to come, and Piccolo would meet them at the WMAT) Bulma ushered everyone to the table, saying they needed to leave in forty-five minutes or less if they wanted to get there early enough to walk around and sightsee. The humans had been given first priority at breakfast, selecting their choices and fixing their plates before the Saiyans were left with the rest. Of course, with their appetites, it didn't take long for the mountain of pancakes, sausage and eggs to disappear, leaving only empty bowls and platters in their wake.

Once the table had been cleared and everyone who needed to went on a last minute bathroom break, Bulma led the unusual crew of humans, Saiyans and animals to the vehicle bay. There, she presented to them her newest line of commercial jets, ignoring her husband's comments about galactic slugs moving faster and smugly boasting that its top speed could reach well over mach 1.

"Well, hop in everyone!" she urged enthusiastically, waving for the Z Fighters and friends to climb aboard. "We don't want to be late! Remember… Goku will be waiting for us!"

_In Otherworld, Goku could barely contain himself as he watched everyone clamber on board, staring so closely that his nose pressed up against Baba's crystal. He laughed as his youngest son and Trunks fought for the window seat, and shook his head as his father-in-law took up a whole row by himself. Krillin sat next to 18, who held Marron protectively in her arms, and glared at Roshi until he took the very last seat in the back. Yamcha was next to Oolong and Puar, while Chichi took a seat closest to the front, so she could talk to Bulma in the pilot's seat. Vegeta, of course, took the co-pilot chair; not to help his wife fly, but simply to sit as far away as possible from the rest of the passengers._

_Interestingly enough, his eldest son skipped the seats all together and settled on the floor of the cargo bay, an amused smile settling across Goku's face as he watched his firstborn slip into a meditative pose. "Getting ready for a good fight, aren't ya!" he grinned, nodding proudly with approval. "That's my boy!"_

_Wanting to get the most out of his 24 hours, Goku was content to wait for them to arrive at the tournament, disenchanted with the idea of sitting cooped up in a jet to get there. Deciding to follow Gohan's example, the Saiyan let Baba know to notify him when it was time to go, and closed his eyes. Despite his best attempts to remain serious, the excited smile never once left his lips._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_**_ Ohhh my gosh! I'm still in disbelief over how much attention this got for the first chapter. I'm super happy you all liked it, but now I'm super scared I'll let you all down! Eeep! Please don't expect too much... I'm just a kid! Sort of... I can ALMOST drive, so I'm not really a kid, kid y'know... but go easy on me!_

_Sorry if this chapter was slow. Still kind of in the build-up stage, so hopefully things get more exciting as it goes on. I stopped here because I want to give a bit more attention to the family reunion, since it was a little short in my opinion and could have had more emotion (though Goten crying "Daddy!" is too adorable). Also, to anyone who guessed that Gohan would NOT make SSJ3, you share my opinions. I wanted him to glimpse it, but give him something more to work towards after he left (plus, he needs more push/power)._

_Anyway, that's it for now. Sorry for any errors, I'll keep working hard on improving! I promise!_

_Until we meet again!_


	3. A Hero's Return

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Written strictly for entertainment purposes. _

* * *

><p><strong>Son Gohan: Fighting Spirit<strong>

**Chapter 3 - A Hero's Return**

"_It is time, Goku. Take my hand, and I shall guide you once more to the land of the living."_

_His eyes snapped open with a start, the ever present grin on his face stretching wide into an uncontrollable smile. Standing up, he dusted off his pants and took the old witch's offered hand, feeling a tug at the core of his body that grew stronger and stronger as each moment passed. Soon, he could feel himself begin to fade away; feel himself being taken apart and put back together in another place and time. _

_The clouds of Otherworld disappeared from view, and before him appeared a lighted path. Instantly, Goku knew where this led._

'_Just a little longer, guys,' he thought, excitement bubbling deeply from within. 'I'll be there soon!'_

Gohan's eyes slowly slid open as he sensed the jet's descent, signifying that their long journey was finally coming to an end. Sight and sound quickly returned to him now that he had removed himself from the meditative state, and he could hear the gears shift below them as the wheels were released for landing. Around him, the others (minus Vegeta and to an extent 18) began to chatter excitedly, and like a sponge, he seemed to soak in their elation as they finally touched down onto solid ground.

With a small sigh of content, Gohan patiently waited for everyone else ahead of him to exit, using the extra time to stretch out his limbs, which had stiffened from their nearly two hour long plane ride. When it was his time to leave, he took a few glances around the seats to make sure that no one had left anything behind, and then followed Master Roshi down the ramp and onto the island. Bulma returned the jet to its capsule form, and then as one, the group casually made their way down the main avenue towards the temple.

"Wow, things sure have changed since the last time we competed!" Krillin commented, lips puckering in a low whistle as he took in the numerous attractions that had been set up. "Game booths, food stalls, marching bands… even souvenir stands? This looks more like a county fair than a martial arts tournament!"

"You could say that again," Yamcha agreed, shaking his head with disdain. "This tournament is supposed to be a test of one's strength, skill and honor… not some circus act for the whole world to gawk at! I mean seriously, what _happened _to this place?"

"Oh, I think _I_ know," the once bald monk grumbled, hair billowing in the artificial wind as a red jetbus hovered overhead. Crowds came rushing past, shoving and pushing violently to be the first to reach it when it landed, earning scowls of disapproval from the Z Fighters and crew. "Look who decided to bless us all with his magnificent presence. Mr. Satan… _our hero_!"

"Ugh, I can't _stand_ that man!" Bulma scoffed, his name alone leaving nothing but a disgusting, bitter taste in her mouth. "He thinks he's _so_ important… always showing up at business parties and political meetings, as if he actually has the right to be there. Bleh… just thinking about him makes me sick!"

Vegeta, in a violent show of spousal support, gave his wife a glance that clearly stated, '_One word, and I will blow him up for so much as _breathing _the same air as you,'_ but Bulma shook her head 'no'. In her opinion, the man wasn't even worth _that_.

"He could really use a lesson or two on humility, but his daughter is actually kind of nice once you get to know her," Gohan noted absentmindedly, which quickly drew the attention of his friends and family. "... what did I say?" he asked, noticing their stares.

"You know his _daughter_?" Oolong snorted, while next to him, Puar made a small gasp of surprise.

"I didn't even know he _had _a daughter!" Krillin added, a mischievous grin playing at his lips. "What does she look like? Does she take after her old man? Is she big and hairy… does she have the _afro_? Oh man, that would be something!"

A small frown tugged at the corner of his own lips, but before Gohan could speak up in defense of his friend, he was beat to it by his mother, who cut in with a chiding tone. "I do _not_ appreciate the way in which you are speaking of my future daughter-in-law, Krillin."

That, of course, only served to further instigate the short fighter's teasing nature. "Oh-ho-ho! Future daughter-in-law, huh?" he exclaimed, leaning up and nudging Gohan playfully against the side. "What gives, man? I thought we were all family! When were you going to tell us you had a girlfriend? And you two must be serious if Chichi already considers her a daughter!"

Not even the fires of HFIL could compare to the heat radiating from Gohan's cheeks, his face flushed red with embarrassment. "Mom!" he whined, pitifully. "I thought we already talked about this! Videl isn't my girlfriend!"

"Not with _that_ attitude, she isn't," was his mother's only reply, earning another quiet whimper from her son and laughter from the rest.

"Hey, look! Its Mr. Piccolo!" Goten called, spotting the tall, green man while inadvertently saving his big brother from further teasing - for _now_ anyway.

Grateful for an excuse to get away, Gohan parted from the group and rushed off to meet his mentor, who stood mostly hidden beneath the shade of several trees. "Hey, Piccolo! I'm really glad you could make it," he said, greeting the Namekian with an eager grin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Piccolo replied in his usual gruff manner, though he too smiled with his pupil's infectious behavior. "You look good," he added, noting his slightly altered appearance.

"Thanks," Gohan answered, rubbing a hand through his hair, which had been cut short and spiky in a fashion similar to the one he'd had before the chamber, but slightly sharper looking around the edges. "By the way, have you seen my Dad yet? He didn't exactly say what time he'd get here…"

"Sorry, kid," the Namekian apologized, shaking his head in the negative. "Before I left, Dende said Goku hadn't left the check-in station yet, and I haven't sensed his presence since arriving here."

"I hope nothing went wrong with the process, or they changed their minds about letting him go," he mumbled, folding his arms anxiously across his chest.

"Don't worry, he'll be here any second now," Piccolo reassured, placing a supportive hand upon his shoulder. As if speaking words of prophecy, there came a sudden 'whoosh!' from behind the group, everyone turning to watch and stare as a familiar orange-clad Saiyan materialized before their very eyes.

"Hey, guys! I'm back!" Goku announced cheerfully, grinning from ear to ear even as Baba reminded him of his time limit. After telling him she would return for him in 24 hours, the fortuneteller nodded kindly to those gathered (and shot her brother a more withering glare) before turning to leave, wanting to avoid further interrupting their reunion. For several moments, no one did anything but stare, too shocked to do much more. His friends and family had anticipated this day for well over a month now, and now that he was _actually here_, it was as if none of them could believe it was really happening.

"Its nice to see you all too, but are you guys going to just stand there and stare at me the whole time?" he teased, which seemed to break everyone from their respective reveries; his old friends charging at the long fallen warrior with tears in their eyes and joy in their hearts. Vegeta, Piccolo, and 18 - who held Marron - stepped back for obvious reasons, and Trunks followed to stand beside his father. He had only been a baby the last time he'd seen Goku, making the man a bit of a stranger to him, despite their families' close ties.

Gohan, Goten and Chichi also remained a yard or so away, the Son matriarch staying behind to provide support for her two sons, who held conflicting emotions on their father's return. The instant Goku appeared, Goten had run behind his mother's and brother's legs, too shy to meet the father he had only ever heard about in stories. Gohan, on the other hand, was taken aback by the onslaught of memories, lost in the moment he had last seen him alive.

"_DADDY, NO!" he remembered crying, on his hands and knees as he pleaded for his father not to go. But it had been too late; they were already gone. The rush of wind and light slipped through his fingertips, taking his father and Cell to a far away place - a place he knew he could never follow._

"Dad…" he mumbled softly, turning his face to look away, and placing a hand atop Goten's head as his brother clutched nervously at the loose fabric of his gi.

Goku, although overjoyed to see his friends, quickly noticed that neither his wife nor children had come to greet him, and gently pushed his way past the group to slowly approach his family. Chills ran down his spine and goosebumps raised along his skin as he took his first good look at them, the rush of emotion he felt upon seeing the three nearly sweeping him away. His little one, Goten, was the splitting image of his own self, and Gohan was no longer the small, brave child he had left in tears all those years ago. And Chichi… their eyes met, and he knew the love and adoration shown on her face was reflected back in his own.

She was the first to come to him, hesitating only momentarily before throwing herself at her husband, shouting and laughing his name all at once. Goku rushed forward to meet her, catching her up in his arms and twirling her around before bringing her back in and crushing her against his chest in a tight embrace. "I missed you so much," she admitted quietly, sighing happily at the familiar warmth of his lips as they pressed tenderly against her forehead.

"I missed you too, Chi," he whispered, burying his face against the crook of her neck and inhaling her sweet scent, the longing for home he'd felt over the years seeming to triple in intensity as he held her closer. "I'm… so sorry I couldn't be there…"

"Oh, hush now," she admonished, smiling as she pulled back to stare him lovingly in the eyes. "That was then, and this is now. I'll have the rest of my after-life to berate you for your reckless behavior - whenever that day may come - but for now, I'm just glad for the chance to see you again."

"I'm glad to see you too, I really missed you," he repeated, breathing a soft sigh of relief as she pecked him gently upon the lips before stepping away, motioning for him to greet his sons. "Hey, Gohan! Is that a mini _me_ hiding behind your leg there?" He of course already knew about Goten, having kept a general watch on his family from time to time, but figured it would be a good way to break the ice between them.

Despite Gohan's own turmoil, he sensed his younger brother's anxiety spike, and knelt down to wrap his arms protectively around the boy. "Its okay," he urged softly, as Goten turned and hid his face against his shirt. "At least remember your manners. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

It took a few more prompts, but he eventually caved. "My name is Goten and I like fishing and playing with my friend Trunks," he murmured, leaving the safety of his brother's embrace only long enough to bow politely before rushing back to press himself between Gohan's arms.

Goku couldn't help but chuckle at his youngest son's shyness, recalling Gohan being the same way as a small child. Squatting low so that he and Goten were eye-level, he offered a warm smile and a small bow of his own as he replied, "Hi, there. My name is Goku and I like to fight and eat food. But more than anything, I love my family. My wife, Chichi… my first son, Gohan…"

Catching the little Saiyan's eyes, he finished, "... and my second son, Goten, who I've never met before, but I'm so excited to finally get to know."

His words hung in the air as the two doppelgangers stared at one another, neither blinking as the others around them waited on baited breath to see the results. Chichi stepped behind her husband, placing a hand upon Goku's shoulder as he patiently awaited Goten's reaction, and nodded at her son to show that it was all okay.

That seemed to finally do the trick as whatever restraints he'd held crumbled away. With an exuberant cry of, "DADDY!" Goten leapt towards his father.

Goku laughed loudly as he was knocked back by the force of the tackle, falling onto his butt as he cradled his son in his arms for the very first time. "Whoa there, buddy! You sure are strong for such a little fella!" he claimed, standing up and throwing Goten playfully into the air before catching him. "Hey, you like that? You wanna be an airplane?"

Goten giggled uncontrollably, spreading his arms wide as Goku lifted him high above his head and pretended to steer him through the air. "Again, Dad! Again!" he begged, their combined laughter echoing loudly despite the roar of the crowd in the distance.

Tears welled in Gohan's eyes as he watched the scene unfold before him, remembering the days when his father used to play airplane with him as a child. The sheer emotion overwhelmed him, thinking back on all the times he had shared with their Dad, and all the similar opportunities Goten had missed due to his death. He could feel his lips twitch downward, and it took all his willpower to refrain from crying, hastily wiping his cheeks to rub away the tears.

Goku wasn't blind to the tumultuous emotions of his eldest son, and after swinging Goten around a few more times, set him back down. "Hey, why don't you keep Mom some company for me while I go and say hi to your big brother," he suggested, gently nudging him in the direction of Chichi, who seemed to read the situation and took him without question. He gave Goten an affectionate pat on the head and a silent promise to play again, before finally turning his attention back towards his older child.

"Gohan," Goku spoke, placing his hands firmly on either side of his son's shoulders.

"Dad…" he breathed, at a loss for words. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many mistakes he wanted to apologize for, but no matter how hard he tried to speak, nothing would come.

"Gohan, what's wrong?" Goku asked, worriedly. "You've barely spoken a word since I arrived, and you won't even _look _at me. Are… are you angry with me? For choosing to stay in Otherworld instead of coming back? Because if that's the case, I want you to know-..."

"What…?" Gohan asked, frustration and stress written across his features as he finally succumbed to the guilt he'd pushed away all those years ago. "Dad, what are you even talking about? Its _you_ who should be angry with _me_. I-... I'm the reason you died in the first place, and the reason you had to make that choice at all!"

"That's not true," Goku began, but was cut off as Gohan continued to dig himself further into old despair.

"You shouldn't have died, but you did… because of me. Because I didn't _listen _to you when you told me to kill Cell the first time. _You_ should have been the one to raise Goten, _not me_," he choked, shaking his head. "And Mom… she thought I couldn't hear her, but every night for a month after you died, all she did was cry. You're _her_ husband, and you're _his_ father… and I took you away from them… because I _failed _you…"

Goku could only stare as the weight of Gohan's guilt was revealed, his own guilt paling in comparison to what his son must have felt over the long years he'd been away. His heart had always been in the right place, but for all his good, Gohan's one flaw was his tendency to take blame for things that had been out of his control. Leaning forward, he wrapped his arms fully around Gohan and gently guided his head down, allowing him to hide his tears against his shoulder.

"You could _never_ fail me," he stated firmly, rubbing soft circles along his back - knowing from experience that it had always been a surefire way to calm Gohan down when he was younger. "It was my own weakness that prevented Cell's defeat, and you stepped up to finish what I couldn't. Sure, there were a few hiccups and surprises along the way, but _anything_ could have happened during that fight. Who knows, maybe I was just _meant_ to die that day."

Gohan's eyes widened, and then narrowed with denial. "No, Dad. That's not-..."

"The point _is_," Goku interrupted, refusing to allow his son to follow that train of thought, "whatever happened that day has already happened, and no amount of regrets or well-wishing will ever change it. You were just a kid, Gohan, and no one blames you for what happened. Not your mother, not Goten, and especially not me! In fact, the _only _person who blames you for that day… is _you_."

"I know that you think me dying and staying in Otherworld was a mistake, and trust me, there have been times when I'd wonder the same thing. But seeing you now, and the man you've grown to be, I'd make that same choice again in a heartbeat!" Goku claimed proudly, releasing Gohan from the embrace. "I know it was hard for all of you without me around, and at times it was hard for me too, but this is the life I've always wanted for you. I know I always pushed you to fight, but that was because we _needed_ you, and you were so powerful for your age. But I always wanted you to make your own choices, and I'm glad you've made your own path in the years since I left."

"... but, Dad... I-..." And again, no words would come. Gohan's head dropped, gaze lowering so that he was staring at the ground, too ashamed to look his father in the eye. He had imagined this day for years now; the moment he would meet his father once more and discuss what had happened with Cell, and everything that came after. He had gone over the scenario a million times in his head, and yet he felt absolutely unprepared to deal with it as it actually happened.

"But Dad _nothing_, son," Goku grinned, shaking his head slowly. "I know its hard, but I want you to take whatever feelings and thoughts you have about that day and put it behind you now. Let it go, Gohan. Its over… its been over for seven years now, and its time you stop blaming yourself for something that happened when you were just a kid."

Several moments of silence passed between the two as Gohan struggled to reconcile with the guilt and grief he'd accumulated over the years. He had truly thought that he was over this by now; going to school and making friends, he now realized that it had been nothing more than a cover up - a way for him to ignore the things he no longer wanted to feel or think about. But Goku's words had struck a chord within him, understanding slowly reverberating through him the more he thought on it.

His father was right… _anything_ could have happened that day, and while he had made mistakes, the good that eventually came from it far outweighed the bad. A small smile tugged at Gohan's lips at the familiarity of it all; at how easily his father's guidance - which he had needed far more than he could have imagined - eased the pain he had forced himself to ignore for so long.

Gohan sighed heavily, as if releasing a long held breath and grinned widely. While it wasn't enough to erase the years of silent misery, it was certainly a step in the right direction, and Goku's words seemed to lift a weight off his shoulders that he hadn't known was there before. Stepping forward, he threw his arms around the older Saiyan in a fierce embrace, who returned the hug with equal fervor.

"Thank you, Dad…" he said quietly.

"No, thank _you_," Goku replied, just as softly, "For being so strong throughout the years, and so brave, and responsible. A father could never ask for anything more in a son. I'm so proud of you." They remained locked in one another's arm for a moment more, the hug bridging the gaps that had surfaced over time and healing wounds left open from the past.

When they eventually pulled back, a mischievous grin slipped its way onto Goku's face as he caught sight of something - or rather _someone _- staring at them in bewilderment over his son's shoulder. "Hey, Gohan," he began, his onyx eyes gleaming with amusement, "Don't look now, but there's this really pretty girl and I think she's staring _right _at you…"

Of course, as anyone told not to look would do, curiosity got the best of him and Gohan looked… only to lock gazes with a familiar pair of sapphire eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Videl,<strong>_

_**We're just leaving now, and should be there around 10. I'll meet you at registration. See you later! **_

_**Regards, Gohan**_

Videl couldn't help but chuckle as she stared down at her phone, reading the text for what must have been the tenth time that hour. It was a far cry from the short-hand lingo she'd grown accustomed to from Erasa and Sharpener, and yet it was just so _Gohan_ for him to write a text as if he were writing a letter. But could she really blame him?

While at school, none of them assumed he'd had a cell, considering he had never been seen with one before. Sometime during her training, however, their random conversations had somehow led to the topic and he'd made the comment that he had gotten one before entering OSH, but had never found use for it. In his opinion, he had no use for the device other than emergency situations, and had left it at the bottom of his bag to be ignored.

Of course, realizing how much easier it would have been for her to contact him in the beginning (instead of flying _three_ hours in her jetcopter because his landline was unlisted), she'd wrestled the number out of him and then taught him how to send texts for easier communication. Since her training ended, they'd exchanged a few messages here or there, most of which had come after the incident at the mountain village a few days ago.

There was a saying that the eyes are the window to one's soul, and no amount of shutters or shades could have hidden the crazy in _that _maniac's eyes, the dangerous glint in his steely gaze still sending shivers down her spine every time she thought of it.

She had lost consciousness before the fight between him and Gohan had truly begun, and she regretted the lost opportunity to see just how powerful he truly was. At the time, she still believed her father to be the strongest man on Earth, and yet, the more she got to know Gohan - and the more of his life outside of school that she got to see - the more she began to wonder what was truth, and what was lie.

From the corner of her eye, she could see her father guzzle down a bottle of Herculade (a sports drink produced and endorsed by his logo) as he lounged lazily in a recliner, listening to his press agent rattle off the various media he would be meeting with once they arrived. Rolling her eyes at the scene, she glanced once more at the text and sighed; the sooner she got off this plane, the sooner she could start putting the puzzle pieces back together.

Thankfully, their flight went smoothly and without delay, and it took all of Videl's self restraint to stop herself from running out the doors the instant they landed. Her father, as always, was the first to exit, loudly proclaiming his status as champion and world savior over the roar of the crowd. She had little choice but to follow, doing her best to keep a straight face as she moved to stand beside him on the platform set out for their arrival.

"Oh, Videl!" one reporter shouted, pushing his way up the stairs to get a better spot, "We hear you'll be entering the adult division this year! What do you plan to do if you have to fight your father?"

Her left eye gave an involuntary twitch of annoyance, arms crossing defiantly over her chest as she sarcastically replied, "Oh, I don't know… I guess I'll _punch_?"

Those that had heard her reply burst into laughter, her father being the loudest of them all, as they mistook her answer for a joke. "Don't be silly, sweetpea!" Hercule exclaimed, his boisterous voice beginning to slowly grate on her last nerves. She loved her father, honestly she _did_, but his attitude had taken a serious turn for the worst after Cell.

"If you're done asking questions, I'll be going now," she stated, pushing past the horde of media and down the stairs to ground level. A few people in the crowd attempted to grab her attention as she fought her way through, but she was mostly left alone, as those that had gathered were there for her father and not her.

When she was finally free of the noise and chaos, she checked her watch for the time. '_Its already a quarter past ten… Gohan should be here by now,'_ she thought, reaching into her pocket for her phone. Although she doubted he had brought his along, she figured it wouldn't hurt to try, and sent a quick text to see if he would reply. As expected, there was none, and after waiting a few more minutes, she pocketed the device and decided to head towards registration to see if he was there.

As she walked from the landing zone towards the temple, taking in the various sights and sounds as she went, a loud cry of "DADDY!" caught her unexpected attention. Recognizing the childish voice as Gohan's kid brother, Goten, she spun around in search of its origin. Catching a familiar flash of orange and blue from the corner of her eye, she turned just in time to witness the adorable reunion between child and father (for there was no doubt that man was the father - the resemblance was just too uncanny).

Both Gohan and Goten (under his brother's orders) had been very hush-hush about the situation between their parents, though from what she was able to gather, their Dad was "dead" to their family for leaving to live with another woman. Goten's reaction, therefore, was slightly confusing to Videl, but even she was unable to stop herself from smiling as the man lifted Goten up and playfully swung him around.

'_How sweet is that,'_ she mused, watching as the two laughed and played. There was a small twinge in her heart as she thought of her own family, and how her mother had left all those years ago, never to be heard from since. Often times she wondered what it would be like to see her again, but Videl highly doubted it would be anything close to what she was seeing now. In fact, the last time she saw her mother, she'd accused her of being the spawn of the devil and then left in a squeal of tires and burnt rubber.

'_We're better off without her, anyway,'_ Videl told herself, shaking her head to rid herself of the thoughts. When she returned her focus to the scene, she had to do a double take as the man set Goten down and approached a very different looking Gohan than she last remembered. Dressed in a similar gi to both his father and brother, his face had stayed the same, though his jaw was more angular and defined; and while he had always been tall, his current height seemed to dwarf her even further.

He was larger too, not just in height, but in size as well. His previous gi had left little to the imagination, and while Gohan had been lean and exceptionally toned, his muscles now seemed to swell through his clothes. Her first instinct had been to march straight over and demand answers for his sudden (and drastic) change in appearance, but then she caught sight of the distraught expression upon his face and quickly lost all momentum.

"Gohan…" she murmured, worriedly. Goten had probably been too young when their father left, but Gohan - being the eldest - had most likely experienced the full brunt of their parents' separation, and she could only assume that was what had him so upset. This time, she was more inclined to approach and offer her friend support, having struggled with similar emotions from her own experience. However, he was deep in conversation with his father now, and while she couldn't hear exactly what they were saying, she realized they were most likely talking things through.

'_But father or not, if you hurt him any more than you already have, I'll sock you so hard you'll wish you had never left in the first place,'_' Videl thought protectively, having grown rather fond of Gohan's friendship, and wishing to save him from any further pain (after all, she'd been there, done that… and it wasn't fun).

So it was to her great relief when, minutes later, Gohan threw his arms around his father and the two embraced, appearing to have set their differences aside once and for all. Not wanting to intrude on what was obviously family time, Videl decided it was best if she abandoned her plans to meet up with him for now and prepared to go on ahead. But that was _before_ Gohan's dad looked up and stared her straight in the eye, a knowing look upon his face.

Giving her an inconspicuous wink, he pulled back and whispered something to Gohan, who then turned around and caught her eye. For several seconds, the two did nothing but stare, but then his lips split into the widest grin she had ever seen and for a moment, something within her _fluttered_.

"Videl!" he called happily, rushing to her side in an instant. "Boy, is it great to see you! But come here for second… there's someone I really want you to meet!" And before she could fully comprehend what was happening, he had taken her by the hand and excitedly began dragging her back in the direction of his family.

As she was abruptly pulled into a circle of strangers, Videl could only wonder what she was getting herself into...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Wow, guys. I can't even begin to describe how overwhelmed I am by your enthusiasm for this story. Seriously. 52 reviews, 87 Favs, and 136 Follows in TWO chapters. That's really amazing, and it certainly means a lot to me. I may not reply to every review, but let it be known that I read every single one, and I appreciate and take into account all that you guys have to say. _

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm sorry if we're taking awhile to get to the action (and trust me, I'm getting a little impatient myself) but I don't want to rush too much, and while the majority of the twist hinges on Gohan's role (consider him the catalyst in a chemical reaction) there will still be a few changes here or there before we get to it. Not much, but a few tweaks and extra details/scenes. Enough to keep it from being a total repeat of the episodes. _

_Please let me know what you think, and what I can do to improve my writing!_

_P.S. I wrote the reunion scene listening to 'Letting Go' by James Dooley on repeat. Its an instrumental, but helped set the mood for me to write, so perhaps it'll add to your own enjoyment listening to it as you read. Just a thought._

_Until we meet again!_


	4. Friends or Foe?

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Written strictly for entertainment purposes._

* * *

><p><strong>Son Gohan: Fighting Spirit<strong>

**Chapter Four - Friends or Foe?**

Gohan wasn't quite sure what tipped him off, but there was a distinct chill in the air that sent shivers racing up and down his spine, and his warrior's instinct was telling him that imminent danger was close by. With subtle, yet careful glances, his eyes roamed the ever growing crowd in search of this threat, his normally suppressed ki lowering even further in order to better disguise himself in preparation of a counter attack. His lips tugged downwards into a frown, unable to sense the source of his anxiety, and it worried him that none of the others seemed to be picking it up either.

Not his father; not Vegeta; not even Piccolo, who was normally so alert and suspicious of even the slightest hints of peril. It wasn't until his eyes landed on Videl that he understood why no one else seemed to sense the danger…

"Uh, can I… help you with something?" he asked nervously, offering a rather twitchy smile as Videl's eyes narrowed further, her own ki unconsciously spiking with agitation the longer she stared at him.

Crossing her arms in what the Saiyan had long ago learnt to be the battle stance of all women, the dark haired crimefighter spoke firmly as she replied, "Is there a reason why you lied to me about your father?"

Gohan blinked. "... what?"

Videl rolled her eyes at his innocence and pressed further, "During training, I asked you why I'd never met your Dad before, and you and Goten said that he was dead to the family. And that he lived with another woman now, and that she was bringing him to the tournament today to compete for the prize money. Now, I've only known him for the past five minutes since you introduced us, but he really doesn't seem like the type to pull that sort of stunt."

"Another woman?" Gohan repeated, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he attempted to discern where she could have gotten such an absurd idea. In real time, it had only been a few weeks since they'd had the conversation, but his year in the chamber had distorted his perception of its passage, and it took quite a bit of jogging in order to bring his memory up to speed.

Finally recalling the strange event, he shook his head vigorously and answered, "Oh! You mean that! No, I think you must have misunderstood."

"A misunderstanding, huh? Care to enlighten me then?" she asked, in a way that clearly stated he would have no other choice.

Gohan opened his mouth to reply, but paused suddenly as a strange thought crossed his mind. He had always been so quick to answer her questions, nervously hiding his secrets or stuttering the truth; but he had changed more than just physically while he was away, and was stronger and more confident in his abilities and himself than he was before the chamber. He knew Videl was inquisitive by nature, and living in the shadow of her father's fame had molded her into someone who was constantly suspicious, but they were friends now (or at least, from his perspective they were) and he didn't want every conversation they had to be some sort of mock interrogation.

"Hey, Dad!" he called, grabbing his father's attention from the front of the group. "We'll catch up with you guys a little later. I need to talk with Videl for a bit."

Goku, who was piggy-backing Goten atop his shoulders, gave him a curious glance but relented immediately to his eldest's subtle request. "Sure, I'll save you two a spot at registration."

"Thanks," he grinned, before turning back to Videl and suggesting, "Let's take a fly. I want to see how much you've improved since the last time."

Despite her quest for answers, she could hear the slight challenge in his voice, and was never one to back down from a fight. "Alright then. I've increased my practice sessions over the past few days, and can fly a lot faster and further than before. See if you can keep up!"

With no regard towards the mass of people surrounding them, she leapt to the air and shot off, leaving Gohan to fend for himself as the number of onlookers gasped with surprise. Deciding that there was no longer any point in discretion, he too rose above the crowds and flew after her, easily covering the distance she had created with her head start. Matching her pace effortlessly, he couldn't help but let a playful smirk twitch at his lips as she glared with frustration and increased her speed.

Soon, however, their competitive nature gave way to more casual flight, the two teens simply enjoying one another's company and the rush of wind and adrenaline. They looped around the island several times, soaring above the temple grounds and the adjacent resort town that served to house, feed and entertain the thousands of spectators that visited, whipping through soft layers of clouds and dodging the horde of incoming planes. They could have spent the whole day just flying around and having fun, but they had far more pressing matters to attend to, and eventually descended from the sky towards an empty balcony they'd spotted.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd improved," Gohan praised, as they touched down. "You're doing amazingly well, especially considering you've never even heard of ki until recently. I'm really impressed with your progress!"

"Thanks," she grinned, genuinely pleased by his words. "You were a good teacher."

"The student makes the teacher," he answered sagely, though he too smiled at the remark.

"Anyway," she said, leaning back against the railing, a little exhausted after such an exertion of ki. "You said you wanted to talk?"

Suddenly, the smile slipped from his lips, face contorting into a more serious - yet still kind - expression. "We're friends, Videl… right?" he asked softly, scratching at the back of his neck out of habit.

"Uh, yeah, of course," she answered, nodding her head. "I mean, I know we didn't start out all that great, and maybe we got off on the wrong foot, but you're definitely a friend now. Even if I haven't known you as long as Erasa or Sharpener, we've already been through quite a lot, and I… I really enjoy having you around."

"I'm really glad you feel that way," Gohan replied gently, a warm feeling settling in his chest. "I feel the same way too, and I'm really glad to get to share things about myself and my life with you that I haven't let others see before. I grew up a lot differently than most kids, and until highschool, I've never really made any friends my age."

At that, Videl gave him a sympathetic look, but patiently remained quiet to let him finish speaking. Something told her there was going to be a very large 'but' in this speech somewhere, and she wasn't exactly sure how to handle that - especially because she honestly had no idea what he was leading into…

"I know I may not have much experience with this," he continued. "But…"

'_And there it is,'_ she thought, mentally bracing herself for what was to come.

"... while I may not always know what's socially appropriate in most cases, I _do_ know that when friends talk, its supposed to be more of a conversation and less of a game of 20 questions. I know growing up at the center of attention has made you pretty suspicious of others' intentions, and working with the police too, that makes you curious and inquisitive because you need to figure out criminals' games…"

"I'm not a criminal though, and by now, you should know I care very little for your fame or fortune. In the beginning, you were right to suspect me about being Saiyaman, and I lied to you about that, no doubt. But its been over a month now, and y'know, I really felt like we got to know each other over the time of your training. I will admit that there's still a lot that you don't know about me, my life, or my situation, and like I said, I'm glad to share it with you."

"But I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I don't mind you asking questions. I just don't want you to automatically expect me to answer them right away, because sometimes what I have to say isn't just my secret alone to tell. Do you… understand what I'm trying to say?"

Videl's eyes were wide with shock, guilt piling on the longer he went on. She had always known that she could be a bit pushy, and often times stuck her nose where she had no real business, but she had never intentionally meant to make him feel that way. She was just naturally curious (probably more than was good for her), and had grown rather accustomed to receiving her way without effort; it was why she was so insistent on unmasking Saiyaman and finding the truth to Gohan - because, consciously or unconsciously, he had actually made her _work _for answers.

It was frustrating as all hell, but secretly, she had enjoyed the challenge, and had felt a thrill like no other the day she figured it out. For the first time in a long time, she felt as if she'd actually achieved something (all by herself, without her father's influence), and perhaps that drive to prove herself had persisted on in her attitude towards him.

"Gohan, I… I never realized that's what I was doing," she began, hoping he could hear the sincerity in her voice. "You're right. I do ask a lot of questions, and tend to expect immediate answers. I guess that's the way I am… ever since my father fought Cell, I've had everything I'd wanted handed to me on a silver platter, and it was frustrating when I couldn't get anything from you - as yourself, and as Saiyaman."

"I like having you as a friend. I haven't known you that long, but you're one of the truest friends I've ever had, and like I said, maybe we got off to a rocky start, but we're past that now. I should treat you like a friend, because that's what you are, and I'm sorry if I came off as… I don't know… bossy or rude. Its a habit of mine that needs to break, and I hope you believe me when I say I'll do my best to try and reign it in…"

The Saiyan could only smile softly as Videl gave her apology. She really wasn't a bad person, and while her attitude could sometimes come off as extreme, he didn't particularly mind. In fact, it was one of the things he really liked about her - that passion and conviction, and the determination to see things through to the end, no matter what it took. But he wanted things to come naturally between them; he wanted her to learn his secrets through time, as any other friendship would normally progress (not that he was any expert on that, but that's how he figured it went).

He was glad she understood. "You don't need to say anymore," he cut in, before she could go on any further. He knew, with her pride, that this was already difficult as it was without having to ramble on in a long winded speech. "I really just wanted to get it out there, and now that it is, we can put it behind us and move forward."

Videl gave a visible sigh of relief, glad to earn his forgiveness so quickly. She had really meant it when she'd said he was one of her truest friends, and she would have never forgiven herself if she'd lost such rare friendship before it had a chance to go anywhere. He was truly sincere as a person, and apparently willing to call her out on her BS - and really, she felt that much more fond of him now that he had done so. So few people were willing to stick up to her, and she could respect immensely what it must have taken for him to speak up like that.

"Friends?" she asked, holding out her hand in an offering of peace.

Grinning, Gohan clasped her hand in his own and nodded, reaffirming with a cheerful, "Friends!" Their grip seemed to linger longer than necessary, the two crimefighters smiling at one another as they reached not only an agreement, but a new level of respect and understanding towards the other. The young Saiyan knew the things he would eventually tell her could prove to be near life-shattering for the girl whose life had been built around her father's lie, but she was strong if nothing else, and he would be there to help her through it whenever the time came.

Realizing they had been gone for quite some time now, Gohan reluctantly released her hand and gave a small jerk in the direction of the tournament. "We should probably catch up with the others now," he said, glancing over the balcony railing to find a path that would lead them back. "I'm not sure what time it is, but registration closes at noon and we've been gone for awhile."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right," she nodded, glancing at her watch. "We've still got about forty-five minutes, but there's no telling how long the line will be." Taking initiative, she leapt over the edge and dropped the ten or so feet towards the ground, catching herself at the last second with a small burst of ki to cushion the fall.

"Hopefully Dad was able to save us a spot," he mused, following her lead over the railing. "I think the quickest route would be this way," he added, turning slightly to the right, where a small alley between buildings created a direct path back towards the main grounds.

Trusting his sense of direction, Videl let him make the first move and then fell into step beside him. As they walked, she pondered silently over their recent conversation; she was still very curious about his father, and they hadn't even gotten to the subject of his mysterious growth, but she realized now that if she wanted answers, she'd have to ask properly. Deciding it couldn't hurt to try, she leant sideways and gently bumped her shoulder against him to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"I'd still really like to know more about your father, and your family," she said, taking care not to sound demanding in any sort of way. "And uh… I don't know if I'm imagining things, but you look a little… _different_… than when I saw you a few days ago. I was just wondering if you'd mind sharing about that as well. But only if you want to! I'm not trying to pressure you or anything… just curious!"

Gohan chuckled and shook his head, amused with her attempt at treading lightly. "You don't have to change or act differently around me now because of what I said," he grinned, "I just wanted you to know that I might not always have an answer, or the answers I give might not be what you expected. I don't mind you asking questions - _really_ - so just… I don't know. Act natural!"

Videl found it ironic that Gohan (the social recluse) was telling her (who was the center of most social circles) to act _natural_, and she soon found herself grinning alongside him. "Alright, okay," she conceded, sighing with amusement. "But really…I'm curious. I wanna know!"

"I figured as much," he laughed, a glint of mirth in his dark eyes. "I guess I should start out by saying that you'll see and hear about a lot of outrageous things today. I'm sure, as you've seen by now, that my family and friends aren't exactly… normal. I'll explain as much as I can as things come along, but today really isn't the day to go into such in-depth details. For now, you'll have to take whatever I say at face value, and maybe another day we can sit down and just talk it out."

"Jeez, you make it sound like its some big conspiracy or something," she said, brows furrowing at the peculiar statement. "I mean, I already know you can fly and use ki… what can be more shocking than that?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Gohan answered, mentally adding, '_You think ki is groundbreaking, but not so long ago, it was a sacred and honored aspect to martial arts! Really, compared to everything else, you're only scratching the surface of what I have to tell you!'_

Regressing slightly to her old ways, she countered smartly, "Then surprise me."

Gohan smirked playfully. "Okay, well… you wanted to know about my father?" he asked, to which she nodded lightly in response. "When Goten said that our Dad was dead, and that a woman would be bringing him to the tournament, it wasn't meant in the metaphorical sense. He meant it _literally_. Dad died seven years ago, around the time of the Cell Games, but he was given permission to return to life for one day… as a sort of reward for the good deeds he'd done in his life."

He noted the disbelieving stare she gave him, but continued on nonetheless. "The woman who brought him here is a witch, and a fortuneteller. She has the ability to travel between worlds, acting as the spiritual guide that led my father back from Otherworld - or heaven as you might call it - and will be the one to guide him back once his 24 hours is up. _This _is what Goten meant by our dead Dad and the lady who would bring him back."

Videl continued to regard him with incredulity, arms now crossed over her chest as she gave him a look that clearly showed she thought he was lying. "I've seen a lot of strange and impossible things since meeting you, but _that_ is just too outlandish to be true. There's no way you can bring someone back from the dead… its… its not possible."

The spiky haired teen paused in his steps, the two fighters having reached the long line for registration as they'd talked. Spreading out his senses, he sought the largest source of ki in the crowd, and was relieved to find the Z crew gathered near the front. Gently guiding Videl in their direction, he once again paused as they stood a few yards behind the group, pointing at the back of his father's head.

"Do you see it?" he asked, "The halo above his head?"

"Halo? Like an angel?" she remarked, following his line of sight towards the back of Goku's head. "... wait a minute! What the-...?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers. He wasn't kidding! There, floating nonchalantly above the older Son's head, was a ring of golden light.

"Do you believe me now?" Gohan inquired, straightening out.

"But… but…" For once in her life, she was at a loss for words; struggling to comprehend how such a supernatural thing could have slipped past her notice. It was so _obvious_ now that she had seen it, but no one else seemed to take heed of the strange accessory floating overhead, the halo practically unnoticeable unless you were actually looking for it.

"Surprised you, didn't I?" he teased, recounting her earlier words.

She turned to him, a look of bewilderment written across her features, mouth agape as she sought to find words. "How?" she finally managed to choke out.

Reaching over, he placed a reassuring hand atop her shoulder and replied, "This is one of those things that will need further explaining, but for now, what I have told you will have to be enough."

Her first instinct was to protest his words and demand further information, but she was quick to catch herself, biting back the heated retort and simply nodding her acceptance. "Okay…"

Gohan smiled as she complied, grateful for her effort in holding back her more inquisitive nature. "C'mon," he said, squeezing her shoulder gently, "Let's get in line before they reach the front without us."

Despite her letdown, Videl returned the smile. "Right!"

Quickly approaching the group, they were greeted warmly by Gohan's friends and family; even earning a few teasing remarks about what they had 'talked about' while they were gone. The Saiyan blushed and glared furiously at Krillin and Yamcha (from whom most of the comments came) while Videl turned her head to hide the tinge of pink on her cheeks, politely but firmly correcting that they were nothing more than friends.

Soon, it came their turn to enter, each coming up one by one as they placed their names on the roster. "Name, please?" the monk asked, as Krillin stepped up to the desk.

"Krillin," he answered shortly, as his name was scribbled onto the ledger.

"Thank you, please move to the side. Next!"

"Hi, I'm Goku!" the cheerful Saiyan greeted, offering a friendly wave, even as the monk ignored his more warm approach.

"Thank you, please move to the side. Next!" the monk called duly, simply repeating the process, as if working on automatic.

"Eighteen," the once android announced, as Goku left the line to stand beside her husband and wait.

This seemed to throw the man off his game as he finally looked up from his book, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose in order to get a better look at her. "And… how is that spelled?" he asked slowly, unsure exactly of what he'd heard.

The blonde gave him a piercing stare and replied curtly, "One. Eight."

He gave an audible gulp, unconsciously shrinking back as he hastily scribbled her name onto the list. "Of course, my mistake," he apologized. "Thank you, and please make room for the next contestant!" She gave him one more glare for good measure before departing, gently tugging Marron along as Trunks stepped forward to take her place.

"Ah, one for the Junior Division," he mumbled, regaining his rather bland behavior now that he was no longer under the woman's terrifying gaze.

"What? Junior Division!" Trunks exclaimed, shaking his head in rejection. "No, thank you! I didn't come here to fight a bunch of crying, sissy baby-faces! Sign me up for the _real_ tournament, thank you very much!"

"I'm sorry," the monk insisted, though his tone clearly stated he was anything but, "You must be sixteen years or older to compete in the Adult Division. Rules are rules, and there will be no exceptions! Now, you have two choices: you may continue on to the tournament as a Junior competitor, or you can remove yourself from this line and watch from the stands. It is up to you."

The miniature prince bristled with irritation, a scathing retort on the tip of his tongue, when there came a soft tug at the back of his gi. "Goten, not now!" he growled, swatting the younger Saiyan's hand away; in no mood for his friend's usual antics.

"Just do what he says and enter the tournament," the smaller boy pleaded, putting on his best pout and knowing full well the sort of power it held over all who fell under its gaze. "Please? I don't want to have to fight all by myself, Trunks…"

The lavender haired boy felt his eye twitch, lips drawing into a tight grimace as he took in the pitiful look upon Goten's face, and silently cursing his own weakness against it. Groaning loudly with defeat, he swallowed his pride and turned back towards the monk, speaking through gritted teeth as he said, "Trunks, eight years old, Junior Division."

"And Goten!" the other boy added cheerfully, skipping out from his spot behind Trunks. "Age seven!"

* * *

><p>"<em>Would all contestants for the World Martial Arts Tournament please make their way towards the inner temple. Again, would all contestants for the World Martial Arts Tournament please make their way towards the inner temple!"<em>

As one, the group's heads turned upwards as the announcement was made over the intercom. After registering their names on the list, they had walked around to see the sights, killing time until it was time to head in. With their instructions clear, the fighters separated from the spectators, saying temporary goodbyes and wishing one another luck.

"Time to go with your Auntie Chichi and Auntie Bulma, sweetie," said Krillin, making silly faces at his daughter before handing her over to the Son matriarch. "Maybe if you're really nice, they'll buy you a balloon or something!"

"Oh, we'll buy this little cutie whatever she wants!" Bulma cooed, gently pinching at the little girl's rosy cheeks. "Isn't that right, baby girl?"

"Thank you for watching her," Eighteen added quietly, glancing at old Master Roshi with disdain. "He may be Krillin's mentor, but I do _not_ trust that pervert with my child." The two other mothers gave knowing nods, promising to keep a careful eye on Marron at all times.

"Now you boys do your best," said Chichi, turning towards her men, who had lined up patiently for her attention. "Not to pressure any of you, but we could really use that prize money! We've made by through the years, but this would help us out a lot. More importantly though… this is a special day for all of us, and if anything at all, I want you to make good memories." This part was directed more towards her sons, who would never again have the chance to compete in a tournament with their father.

"We'll make sure that this is a day that no one forgets!" Goku promised, clapping a hand onto either one of his sons' shoulders.

Glancing down at the little blonde she held in her arms, Chichi smiled warmly and asked, "Marron, would you like to give the boys a good luck kiss? I think they'd really like that."

With her father's heart and her mother's looks, no one could deny sweet Marron a thing, and both Goku and Gohan readily stepped forward as she happily clapped her hands and reached out to grab them. "Mwah!" she giggled, smacking her lips against Goku's cheek. "Mwah!" she repeated against Gohan's.

"Goten, you too," Chichi insisted, silently laughing at the mortified expression upon her youngest's face. He gave her a look that begged her not to make him do it, but she responded with one that said he better do it _or else_.

"Mwaaaah!" Marron exclaimed, throwing her arms around Goten's neck and giving him an extra long kiss to the cheek.

"Okay! Okay! That's _enough_!" he cried, squirming roughly (but not too roughly) out of her grasp. "Oh, ugh! Yuck! Cooties! Get it off!"

Behind him, Trunks burst into raucous laughter, doubled over as he pointed a finger at the younger boy. "You got kissed by a _girl_!" he teased loudly. "Goten's got cooties! Goten's got cooties!"

"I think Trunks might want a good luck kiss as well," Bulma interjected playfully, which shut the Saiyan up rather quickly, as he dodged behind his father's leg.

After sharing a few more words with one another, the group finally split in half, the competitors following the large crowd of other fighters towards the locker rooms while the rest went to find a seat in the stands. As they approached the entrance, the Z warriors were quick to notice a strange pair of men, their skin an oddly color, and their dress even more oddly than that.

"Whoa, check out _that _guy," Krillin murmured, eyes landing on the taller of the two; a giant of a man, his face was a rusty red hue, features set in a stony gaze that was scarred and wrinkled by time.

"I'd be more worried about his friend," Piccolo grunted, eyes narrowing at the shorter man who stood behind him. He was younger in appearance than his companion, the tone of his flesh a soft purple, and the jagged spikes of his mohawk a pale silver. Something about him tugged deeply at the recess of his mind, but sharing the memories of two other individuals, it was difficult for him to pinpoint what exactly made him so familiar. '_There's something very off about this individual… but what?'_

"Guys, I think they're coming our way," Gohan warned, sharing his mentor's unease and subtly stepping protectively in front of Videl. He knew nothing of the two men, but Piccolo's expression was enough to set him on edge, and it didn't help that the depth of their powers were well off the charts in comparison to the majority of their competition.

"Gohan?" Videl asked, unsure of what was going on. Although she could use ki, she had yet to learn how to sense its presence, and thus was unaware of the danger these strangers possibly held. Instead of a reply, he merely shook his head, indicating for her to hold her questions for now.

Goku, who had been holding Goten's hand, gently pushed him towards the center of the group behind him; Vegeta even doing the same of Trunks, which showed just how agitated these mysterious men were making them. "Be friendly, but don't let your guards down," he ordered softly.

"Greetings, I am Shin," the shorter man introduced, eyes narrowed into slits and his lips stretched into a sickeningly sweet smile. "And this is my companion, Kibito. If I may be so forward, but are you the one they call Goku?"

The orange clad warrior glanced sideways at his friends before nodding and stepping forward. "I am Goku," he stated.

"It is an honor to meet you, Goku," Shin replied, offering a polite bow towards him. "Your reputation as a fighter precedes you, and I have traveled a very long way to test your skill in battle. I very much look forward to meeting you in the tournament."

"What makes you so sure we'll all make it through the preliminaries?" he asked, hoping to appear more curious than suspicious.

"I think you know exactly why we will all make it through," Shin answered cryptically, taking a step further forward. "I do not wish to take up any more of your time. I simply wished to introduce myself formally, and now that I have, I will kindly take my leave. Before I depart, however, I request the honor of shaking your hand."

The Saiyan's eyes lowered as Shin offered his hand; smooth and unblemished, and unlike the hardened callous that was typical of serious fighters. Despite his reluctance, he had appearances to keep up, and grabbed the man's hand in a strong shake.

"Thank you," Shin smiled, releasing the hold. "I will now-..." He paused suddenly, his dark, beady eyes shifting from Goku to Gohan, gaze landing on the tail he had wrapped securely around his waistband. "Excuse me, but is this your son?"

Goku turned and looked behind him, locking eyes with his eldest. "Yes, this is my oldest son, Gohan," he introduced, once more forcing himself to play the part.

"Indeed, he is," the silver haired man murmured, "I can see the… family resemblance. May I shake your hand as well, Gohan?"

The teen felt his eyes widen with surprise, unsure as to why he had suddenly been taken notice of. But he would show no fear - especially not if these two turned out to be a threat - and stepped forward, clasping the man's smaller hand in his own. The instant their skin touched, he felt a strange spark race through him, though it was gone quicker than it had come. Hiding his disturbance behind a polite smile, Gohan nodded and said, "Its a pleasure to meet you."

"No, the pleasure is all mine," Shin replied. "A very strong grip you have there, my boy. It seems you are as powerful as your father… if not more…" Letting go, he stepped back to once more stand beside Kibito, who had remained stoic throughout the entirety of the ordeal. "I thank you again for allowing me this honor, and bid you all a fond farewell."

And with that, the two departed, disappearing quickly from view as they slipped through the throngs of competitors. They kept their eyes on them for as long as they could, only dropping their gazes when the two men were completely out of sight, releasing a collective sigh of relief now that they were gone.

Gohan shared a worried glance with his father before lowering his eyes, lifting his hand as if to inspect its integrity and remembering the strange jolt he had felt when shaking Shin's hand. Suddenly, he had a feeling that their 'special day' would no longer be going as planned...

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long, but I got assigned a lot of big projects all at once, and schoolwork took over my life. I'm still pretty busy, but I'll try harder to stick with the weekly updates I had going before. This is probably pretty sloppy, but I really wanted to get something written and out there for you all. As you can see, I'm changing around the order of some events, or expanding more on certain character interactions (ex: Gohan and Videl). We're slowly making our way towards the action, but I hope you're still enjoying the small changes I've made so far. _

_Thank you SO MUCH to everyone for all the reviews, and your kind words and advice on improvement. It really means so much to me. Just a side note, a lot of people have been calling me 'bro' and 'dude' which is cool - I don't mind - but I'm a girl. I know, DBZ is mainly a male-dominated fandom, but I was weird and didn't have many friends my age growing up (skipped a few grades), so I hung out a lot with my big brother and this was our show! Lol._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy my meager offering this week, and I will do my best to update more quickly next time!_

_Until we meet again!_


	5. Big Fight, Little Saiyans pt I

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Written strictly for entertainment purposes._

* * *

><p><strong>Son Gohan: Fighting Spirit<strong>

**Chapter Five - Big Fight, Little Saiyans pt. I**

Gohan smiled as he took a seat on one of the many benches that lined the rows of lockers, adjusting the straps on his boots as he watched his father and Goten play a game of rock-paper-scissors. The earlier incident outside the locker room still weighed on the back of his mind, but until they figured out Shin's true angle - if he even _had_ one, that is - he wouldn't let his worries get the best of him. The most that they could do, for now, was to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity and just hope for things to go their way.

There was a heavy thunk on the other end of the bench, as if someone had laid a heavy weight on it, and he glanced over to see who had approached. He was surprised to see Vegeta, one leg bent atop the wooden surface as he tucked the spandex of his pants more securely into his boot, lips stretched into a thin frown. "Tell me, boy," he spoke gruffly, eyes fixated solely on his task, "How strong have you become?"

Gohan blinked quietly, staring at the older Saiyan with confusion on his face. He had always known Vegeta to be rather perceptive, and he'd always held a keen eye for detail, but the teen had assumed he'd hidden the results of his training quite well. The physical changes could have been explained somewhat well enough, and his resting ki level had been lowered to the absolute minimum for someone of his heritage and strength.

"I'm not sure I follow you," the teen replied, feigning innocence. "I mean, Mom let me skip school for like a month, and I've done more training these past few weeks than all the years since Cell combined, but I can't say I'm all that much stronger. It was really just enough to brush the rust off my shoulders and get back into fighting shape…"

Vegeta's hand clenched into a fist, eyes darting sideways to capture him in a heated glare; his onyx eyes smoldering with irritation. "Do not think me stupid, brat," he snarled, pointing a finger at the tail wrapped around his waist. "I am no idiot! I sensed your struggle with Broly days ago, and Trunks later informed me of the battle. You are of Saiyan blood - as _undeserving_ of it as you are - and still sitting upon this earth… thus, you have survived and grown undoubtedly stronger because of it."

The prince could feel his ire increase, thinking back on how his wife's Earthling tradition of 'date night' had forced him to miss out on the fight, lest he lose his privileges to use the GR for a month. '_That should have been me!'_ he thought viciously, his nose crinkling with disgust as he remembered the battle on New Vegeta all those years ago, and how he had allowed himself to freeze in fear of Broly's power. '_That should have been MY fight! I, the prince of Saiyans, should have been the one to finally defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan… not some half-blooded son of third class trash!'_

"And furthermore," Vegeta continued, doing nothing to contain the obvious disdain in his voice, "I am not as nearly ignorant as you wish me to be. I felt your power upon the Lookout, and sensed it disappear for a time. I am well aware of your journey into the time chamber, and unless you did nothing but lay about like a lazy bum, you will have increased your strength. Added to the return of your tail, yet another boost to a Saiyan's power, the only conclusion is that you are not so weak as you attempt to appear. But then that leaves the question… _how much _stronger have you become?"

'_Jeez! Way to ruin the surprise, Vegeta!'_ Gohan thought, sighing with exasperation. "Fine," he replied, shaking his head. "You got me. I took a trip back into the time chamber in order to better prepare for the tournament. I'm probably as strong as I was against Cell - maybe a little more, maybe a little less… you'll just have to wait and see. I have to keep _some_ tricks up my sleeve after all, now that you went and spilled the beans to everyone!"

The flame haired warrior regarded him with a look of contempt, his frown tugging more deeply into a scowl as he continued to stare heatedly at the younger man. "So be it," he finally answered, growling out his reply. "You are of no concern to me as it is. But let it be known, brat, that your father's fight is with _me_. I will not let you, nor anyone else, stand in the way of that! And if I have to beat you like the weak, pathetic little boy that you are, then I will."

"Oh, c'mon, Vegeta!" Goku interjected, grinning good naturedly as he stood up from where he knelt beside Goten. "Lighten up a bit, will you? We're bound to fight some time during the tournament, and if not, I have a full 24-hours on Earth before I leave. We'll have plenty of time to squeeze in a good spar!"

"I am not looking to _spar_ you Kakarot," he spat, snapping towards the larger Saiyan. "I wish for true battle - to settle once and for all, who is the superior warrior! I have waited seven years for this day, and I will not wait until old age claims me to meet you again in the afterlife! No, it will be settled _today_!"

"Yeesh! Alright, I got it!" Goku conceded, holding his hands up in defense. "We'll get that fight in, I promise. Just don't get your spandex all in a twist about it, 'kay?"

Vegeta sneered at him before slamming his locker shut, strutting away from the group and out the tunnel that led into the temple's inner sanctum. Following his lead, the others secured their own belongings and trailed slowly after him, meeting up with Videl and 18, who stood waiting outside the women's changing room. Finding a free spot amongst the gathering crowd, the group stood together patiently, awaiting their instructions and the remainder of the fighters.

"Those participating in the Junior Division, please follow me!" a voice called from somewhere, a bright, triangular red flag peeking up over the head of the crowd and shaking side-to-side to grab their attention.

"Oh, that's us! Trunks, that's us!" Goten cheered, leaping forward and grabbing him by the arm. "C'mon, let's go! I don't wanna get left behind!"

"Yeah, yeah," Trunks sighed, still disappointed that he would not be able to participate in the real tournament. "I guess we'll see you guys later."

"Make us proud, boys!" cheered Krillin, sending them off with two thumbs up as the others echoed their well-wishes.

"If they don't end up fighting in the starting rounds, I'm betting it'll be those two during the finals," Goku determined, nodding proudly as he watched their little ones disappear into the mass of other children.

"Of course it will," Vegeta scoffed, rolling his eyes at the other man's idiocy. "They're Saiyans. The spawn of these petty humans are no match for our kind, even against weaklings like you or your sons."

"A rather unfair advantage to the other children," Piccolo noted quietly, "But at least they will still be gaining some form of experience from this tournament."

Videl, who had caught the tail end of their conversation, perked her head curiously at the strange terminology and gently nudged her shoulder into Gohan. "Hey, what are they talking about?" she asked. "What are Saiyans?"

Gohan, who had been silently surveying the competition, scratched his head and replied, "Uh… that one is a bit hard to explain. It will have to be one of those things I tell you later, because to understand the full scope of what a Saiyan is, and what it means to be one, I'd have to go into a pretty lengthy history lesson. But for now, in the most basic sense, a Saiyan is a descendant of an old warrior race, and my family is… uh… well, we're kind of the last of them."

"So… kind of like those old tribes we learnt about in class?" she asked, brows lifted high with interest. "The ones that were wiped out or relocated during the Western expansion?"

The taller teen was pleasantly surprised by the comparison, especially since she had been absent for the majority of that particular lesson due to her crime fighting. '_Gotta love a girl that knows her history!'_ he thought absentmindedly, before smiling and nodding his head as he replied, "Yeah, you could say it was something like that."

Videl rubbed her chin thoughtfully as several more puzzle pieces to the mystery of Son Gohan fell into place. '_Maybe that's why he knows so much about ki and martial arts, because he's basically from a family of ancient warriors. That would totally explain why Goten was so quick to learn to fly… its practically in his blood, I bet!'_ She really liked the little guy, and while she wouldn't go so far as to say she was jealous, it had always bothered her how insanely fast Goten had picked up the technique. Now, at least, she had some consolation.

"Hmm… so is that-... oh wait, here comes the official! We'll finish this later," she insisted, as a loud gong reverberated through the air, and a pair of monks wheeled in a large punching machine. Following them closely was a short man with glasses, a clipboard in one hand and a megaphone in the other.

"May I please have everyone's attention! Your attention, please!" the bespectacled man called, his voice amplified by the bullhorn. "Please, if you'd all settle down, we can get the preliminaries underway! Now, as you are all aware, there is only room for sixteen participants in the tournament. One spot is automatically given to the tournament's previous champion, leaving only fifteen available slots."

"As you can see, our numbers are well into the hundred, meaning only a select few of you will be continuing on from here. To determine who will move on, and who will be sent away, we will be using this punching machine to assess your level of strength. The fifteen contestants with the highest scores will then be selected to continue on to the main tournament. Are there any questions?"

Gohan frowned as he listened to the official speak, sighing his disappointment. "That's not fair," he said quietly.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Videl, glancing upwards at him as he crossed his arms over his chest. Did Gohan think he wouldn't make the cut?

"This test only accounts for physical strength," he answered, leaning down to speak into her ear as the noise of the crowd intensified. "It completely ignores the other - and far more important - factors, such as speed, skill, precision, balance, and so on. A fighter's worth shouldn't be based on how hard one can hit alone."

"I never really thought of that," Videl admitted, murmuring her response as she suddenly became aware of Gohan's proximity; his chin bumping against the top of her head as he'd moved closer to speak. "I'm not sure on the details, but they changed the rules a couple of years back, to cut down on wait time and to start the tournament as quickly as possible."

"But fighting in the preliminaries was probably the best part!" Goku chimed in, having caught on to the conversation. "The anticipation of waiting to see who you'd fight, and watching others in the ring… it was a good way to scout your potential opponents, and it was fun getting to hang around with all your buddies!"

"Pft, I have no time to waste fighting such petty weaklings," Vegeta scoffed sharply. "The only reason I joined this stupid tournament was to fight you, Kakarot. I would wipe these scum from their miserable existence, if it weren't for that insufferable woman's threats to disable my training quarters."

"You know, you should probably talk a little more nicely about Bulma. She is your wife, after all," the taller Saiyan chuckled, before flinching back and waving his hands in surrender as the prince snarled a response. "Ehe, just a suggestion!"

Videl, who had been watching their exchange, looked to Gohan, a look of mild perplexity reflected in her azure eyes. "Have I mentioned yet that your family is… kind of weird?" she asked.

His lips cracked wide with an amused grin, and he replied, "Well, I warned you, didn't I?"

Before their conversation could continue, the official once again spoke up, his magnified voice cutting through the chattering of the crowd. "If there are no questions, then we will proceed with the preliminaries. Now, although is already guaranteed a spot in the tournament, I ask that our previous champion, Mr. Satan, please step forward and give the first punch! This will allow us to establish a base number, and you will all know what you must strive to achieve. Mr. Satan, if you would do us this honor?"

An ear piercing howl rang through their ears, a mix between a roar and boisterous laughter as Hercule stepped forward, his arms thrust above his head in a victory pose. "Ahaha! Of course I'll give the first punch!" he shouted, pulling up the sleeves of his dark brown gi. "Now, I want all of you to take a good, long look and learn from the master! This is what you have to look forward to, with some good old hard work and strength! No fancy light tricks or explosions, like that coward Cell, or those losers that fought him before me!"

Gohan felt his cheek twitch at the less than subtle diss towards him and his family. After all these years, it seemed Hercule had yet to let up on his slander; apparently so self-conscious towards his lack of true power that he continued to degrade those that _did_ have it. Despite taking credit for his defeat of Cell, the teen had no real reason to hate the man, though he admittedly held no respect for him either.

He wasn't a spiteful person, and regardless of what Hercule had said or done, he didn't hold any particular ill-will towards him. However, that didn't mean he'd let such a comment slide, especially since he was there to actually witness it in person, and not hear it via television or radio as he always had before. Not wanting to call him out publicly, but still wishing to teach him a lesson of humility, Gohan decided he'd settle for something a little in between.

Rolling out his shoulder, Hercule fell into his preferred stance, retracting his fist as he mentally aimed for his target. Inhaling deeply, he held the breath for several second, letting the pressure slowly build up within his diaphragm. Then, with a sharp exhale, he threw his arm forward in a vicious jab.

"HIII-... yah?"

The crowd was dead silent, no one daring to speak or move as Hercule struck at the machine… and _missed_. In fact, he was so off in his aim, that there remained a good two to three inches between where his punch had landed, and where it was meant to go. The afro-haired man gave a weak stutter, pulling back and wondering to himself what had just happened.

"Uh… that was just a warm up!" he eventually reasoned, laughing loudly to hide his embarrassment. "This one is for real!" Giving the other fighters his patented peace sign, he once again settled into his stance and threw a second punch…

… only to miss _again_.

"What the-...?" he cried, as his punch landed an inch too far off to the right. "What is going on?"

In the crowd, Videl frowned as she watched him attempt to hit the machine, only to miss time and time again. She had to shield her eyes, pushing her bangs out of her vision as a sudden breeze battered the pavillion, squinting as her father continued to punch everywhere but the bag. "What the heck does Dad think he's doing?" she mumbled, shaking her head at his strange antics.

"No idea," Gohan replied, his hair rustling wildly in the wind. Behind them, Krillin was struggling to contain his laughter, and his wife smiled slightly with amusement. Piccolo's glare was less harsh than usual, and even Vegeta gave a smirk as they all watched Hercule struggle.

Goku chuckled softly at his son's mischief, but reached out and grabbed him before he had another chance to speed by. "Okay, Gohan," he said quietly, attempting to sound reprimanding despite the laughter in his own voice, "I think that's enough."

"Oh, let the boy have his fun, Kakarot," Vegeta said, for once speaking up in defense of the younger Saiyan. "At least he's finally showing some initiative when it comes to that buffoon!"

"No, Dad is right," Gohan replied, lips quirked upwards. "That's enough for now. I'll pick this back up when we get into the ring."

Vegeta scoffed, eying the boy's tail before locking gazing with him, and smirking, "I guess you finally grew some balls along with that tail, didn't you?"

Gohan could only turn his head and blush, as in the background, Hercule roared with indignation and slammed his fist solidly into the punching bag - _finally _hitting his mark.

* * *

><p>"Man, this totally bites!"<p>

"Aw, it won't be that bad! I bet it will be lots of fun!"

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Goten…" Trunks scowled, far less enthusiastic than his younger counterpart as they followed one of the officials, the Junior Division competitors having branched off from the adults as they were led to the waiting room. The two Saiyans were surrounded by a horde of other children, of varying ages and size. Eying them all carefully, he released an exasperated scoff, realizing none would pose a serious challenge to neither him, nor Goten.

"I don't think I'll even break a sweat with these lame-o's!"

"Don't be like that," Goten whined, tugging at the sleeve of Trunks' gi. "C'mon! At least we'll get to fight each other!"

"We fight all the time," the lavender haired boy reminded, before relinquishing some of his spite and cracking a grin. "But yeah, I guess you're right. I want to see how much stronger Gohan's training made you. Its a good thing he finally taught you how to fly, too! Fighting on the ground gets boring after awhile. Plus, I can sense your power has grown a bit since the fight with Broly too."

"Heh, yeah! Big brother said our bodies get stronger after every battle. He called it a… a… zonkey?"

"Its called a Zenkai, dummy," Trunks corrected, bonking him playfully atop the head. 'I received one as well, but its not nearly as drastic as Goten's,' he mused, chuckling as Goten faked a pout and stuck his tongue out at him. '_But then again, he did contribute more to the fight, what with the double Kamehameha wave he and Gohan used to finish off Broly. Hm… I guess this tournament won't be so bad after all.'_

"Here we are," said the monk, standing at the head of the group as he waved his hand around, to indicate that they had arrived. The room was large and spacious, well lit by natural light as the early noon sun cascaded in through open windows and overhead ventilations, with a wooden barrier standing before the entryway to the ring. "Please wait here while we finalize the participants."

Finding a secluded corner, away from the congregated mass of children, Goten plopped happily onto the mat while Trunks leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed over his chest in a pose similar to the one his father often took. There was a smile on the younger Saiyan's face as he watched a group of boys move around, stretching out and throwing punches as they prepared for their fights. Living in such a rural, secluded setting, he rarely got out to see other children (not that it particularly bothered him) and was oddly fascinated by the sights and sounds of so many different people.

Trunks, on the other hand, was accustomed to large crowds and thought little of the other boys - and occasional girl - that surrounded them. In fact, he was barely paying attention to the others, though his honed senses easily detected when a few of them decided to intrude on his and Goten's personal space a few minutes later. His eyes landed on them in a piercing gaze, scrutinizing their every move as the apparent leader of the group - a tall, lanky blonde with shaggy hair - smirked down at him.

"Aw, aren't you two pip squeaks a little too young to playing with the big boys?" he teased, earning snickers from his companions.

Without skipping a beat, Trunks replied boredly, "Aren't you a little too stupid to be talking?" Beside him, Goten's hands flew to his mouth, attempting to stifle the laughter that threatened to burst free. Smiling at his friend's amusement, he waved his hand dismissively at the bunch, ordering them away. "Now shoo! I don't have enough brain cells to spare wasting my time on you."

Instead of leaving, the blonde growled angrily, teeth clenching as his hands tightened into fists. "Big words for such a little kid," he said, rearing back. "But let's see how tough you really are!"

"Idasa, no!" one of his friends cried, but the punch had already been thrown.

Trunks, who had anticipated the attack, watched on in near slow motion, his super fast speed and reflexes allowing him to read and counter in less than a millisecond. He could tell this Idasa kid was only bluffing, for he was just barely out of arm's reach, and had not stepped into the punch to increase his range. Besides, even _if _he managed to punch him, Trunks doubted he'd feel a thing. Feeling completely unthreatened by the whole ordeal, he merely stood and waited it out.

However, what he _hadn't _been expecting was for Goten to suddenly leap to his feet and catch the oncoming fist, his tiny hand wrapping around Idasa's wrist in a vice-like grip. It took only a split second for all of this to happen, the older boys crying out in shock at how fast the spiky haired boy had moved, and Idasa tugging unsuccessfully to get his hand free.

"Let go of me, you little brat!" he yelled, struggling desperately to break free. Gathering his strength, he pushed back with his legs and gave a mighty heave, only to go flying back across the room as Goten released him from his hold. "Ow! Damn it, you stupid kid!"

"No one hurts my friends," Goten stated quietly, a frown marring his usually cheerful face.

"Tch, using your lackey to do the fighting for you," Idasa grumbled, rubbing away a small trickle of blood from his lips, which he had bit into when his body instinctively clenched upon impact.

Trunks watched on, eyes narrowed in shock as the frown on Goten's lips deepened, a soft breeze rolling in through the room as his ki unconsciously rose with irritation. Although untrained in the way of ki, the other boys could still sense the threatening power behind this otherwise innocent looking kid, and their human instinct of 'fight or flight' demanded they take flight. Mumbling something about having more important things to do in order to save face, Idasa picked himself up off the floor and walked away, his friends quickly in tow.

As soon as they were gone, it was like someone had turned the light switch on in a dark room, Goten reverting back to his happy self in no time at all. Trunks simply stared at him, his face a clear picture of confusion and bewilderment at how quickly Goten could go from aggressive to playful in a mere matter of moments, and still questioning himself if that had all really happened. Oblivious as he was, the younger Saiyan made an excited noise as he spotted the monks setting out a table with refreshments, already eying a can of orange soda that he planned to snatch as soon as they were done.

"Dibs!" he cried loudly, racing towards the table the instant they left. As short as he was, he managed to blindly feel his way atop the table until he found what he was looking for, grabbing the cold beverage and holding it against his chest like a treasure. "Hehe… hey, Trunks! Want one?"

Trunks, still in his stupor, snapped back to attention at the call of his name. "Oh, uh… no thanks," he responded, shaking his head. In reply, Goten shrugged, as if to say, 'Your loss!' and returned his attention towards his drink. The older boy continued to watch his younger friend, cracking a smile as Goten threw back his head and guzzled the soda down.

'_You're a strange kid, Goten…'_ he mused, snorting as the other boy belched loudly in satisfaction, '_but I guess that's what makes us friends.'_

* * *

><p>"Hey, you're up next!"<p>

Goten looked up as one of the other boys called for his attention, glancing nervously at Trunks, who urged him on with a smirk and a jerk of the head. The older Saiyan had already fought his first round, making quick work of his opponent, and while he was confident in his own abilities, that didn't stop his stomach from twisting into knots. In any instance of fear or nervousness, he unconsciously sought out his brother's ki, Gohan having been his protector and safe place since birth.

The familiar warmth of his brother's energy immediately calmed his nerves, and with a small smile, Goten pushed himself up from his seat on the floor and slowly approached the entryway. As he stood, waiting to be called up, he took a moment to survey his opponent. Obviously older and much larger, he was lean and mildly toned, with dark brown hair and a haughty look about him. As both their names were called, the boy's eyes darted in his direction, giving what he guessed was meant to be a threatening glare.

Growing up around Vegeta, he barely flinched.

The roar of the crowd was deafening as people cheered and several air horns blared through the air. Climbing the stairs onto the ring, Goten moved to stand on one end while his opponent, Ikose, stood at the other. The announcer expertly goaded the crowd, building their excitement and leading the cheers as he began the countdown for the fight, pumping his fist high into the air with every number.

"Let the fighting start in 3… 2… 1! BEGIN!" he cried, as the audience burst into shouts and hollers.

Hearing this, Goten bowed respectfully towards his opponent - as he had always been taught - before hunching low into a wide stance, his arms posed to parry and deflect oncoming strikes. Ikose, on the other hand, merely snorted at the younger fighter and stepped into a boxer's stance, hands held up before his face as he slowly advanced on the Saiyan.

"Get ready for a beat down, kid," he smirked, feigning left before striking right, arm flashing through the air in a swift jab. Goten dodged the blow, sidestepping the punch to his outer side and grabbing his arm, redirecting the force with a small shove.

The brown haired teen went stumbling forward to the ground, but managed to recover as he rolled his shoulder into the tile and flipped over, jumping quickly to his feet once more. Sneering as the crowd gasped at his failure, Ikose faced the orange clad boy and unleashed a volley of combinations, executing every cross and uppercut with technical precision. Unfortunately for him, Goten was too quick to fall for such tactics, blocking his attacks with almost nonchalant ease.

"C'mon, stop playing around," the Saiyan frowned, as he continued to dodge and deflect Ikose's fists. "When are you going to get serious?"

"What? You think I'm _playing around?_" Ikose growled, sweat trailing down his brow as he rained blow upon blow on the spiky haired boy. "Ahh… I'll show you playing around!" Leaping up, he twisted his hips around and struck Goten with a savage spinning kick, foot connecting cleanly with the side of his face.

A sickening crack echoed through the air, the crowd falling silent in surprise…

"Owww! My leg!"

Falling back, Ikose crumpled to the floor, cradling his injured limb against himself as he rocked back and forth pitifully. Yanking up the cloth of his pant leg, tears sprung from the brunette's eyes as he witnessed the blackish green bruise that was quickly forming along his calf and ankle. So caught up in his pain, he barely noticed as a worried Goten knelt down beside him, an apologetic look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, hesitantly reaching out to the other boy. "I'm sorry… I mean, you're the one who hit me, but you got hurt and-..."

Snapping back to reality, Ikose's eyes widened with fear, scrambling backwards as quickly as he could. "What the heck are you made of!" he shouted, waving his free hand to try and keep him away. "Don't come near me, you freak!"

Goten froze as he heard those words, having never experienced such a hate-filled sentiment in all his life. Surrounded by friends and family who were well endowed when it came to super strength and ability, it had never occurred to him that he wasn't like other children, and he had never thought someone could get seriously hurt while trying to hurt _him_. And while he hadn't been injured physically, the remark hurt almost as much as a punch to the gut. He could feel a prickle at the corner of his own eyes, and hastily wiped at them with the back of his hand, lest he get teased for being a crybaby as well.

"Uhm, so… is the fight over?" the announcer asked quietly, as he and the audience awaited the results. "Looks like Ikose is down, but he's still conscious, and Goten doesn't appear to be going in for the finish…"

Goten frowned as he contemplated the situation, torn between decisions on what to do. On one hand, he could finish the fight; a simple punch would no doubt suffice, but the thought of hurting someone who was already in pain made his stomach clench (after all, it was wrong to fight a person that couldn't defend themselves). On the other hand, he could forfeit the match and not have to worry about it… but then he wouldn't get to fight in the rest of the tournament, and he _really _wanted to make his dead Dad proud...

Suddenly, there came a rustle of wind as Trunks appeared in the ring, arms crossed over his chest in irritation. Winking at Goten with is usual cocky smirk, the mini prince turned his sights on Ikose, eyes narrowing in obvious disgust. "You should have kept your big mouth shut," he declared, rounding on the teen. "Nobody hurts my friend."

It was the last thing Ikose heard before his world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **Well, its certainly been awhile! I'm sorry for the long wait. Its like all my teachers got together and conspired to prevent me from having any free time with the amount of work I've had to do these past few weeks. But spring break is coming up in a couple of weeks, so I definitely should have more time to write soon! Please don't ever think I've given up this story. There may be some lengthy gaps in updates, but I have full intentions of finishing - even if it takes me my whole life! (It won't, I promise!) _

_I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, but after many rewrites this is the best version I've had so far. I guess I'm just really excited to get to the main part of the story, and my mind pretty much refuses to focus on filler and build-up, but I'm doing my best not to rush. I hope this was okay, and not _too_ bad. I really love the friendship between Trunks and Goten, and I wanted to highlight that a little bit. Yet another slight deviation from canon of mine, before we get to the bigger twists. Definitely not my best, but I hope it was good enough._

_That's all for now!_

_Until we meet again!_


End file.
